My Little Pony: Origins
by WestRail642fan
Summary: In 1959, Britain's largest bank, The Bank of England had 10,000 pounds worth of gold and money stolen by Russian spies who escaped by train. The spies, the gold, the money and the train were never seen again.
1. Ch1: The Robbery

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

All Characters unless stated otherwise, belong to their respective owners.

Enjoy the story.

 **Chapter One.**

 **The Robbery.**

 **January 8th 1959, Bank of England, London, United Kingdom. 12:39 pm.**

''Stop them!'' A man cried, blowing a whistle as three men hopped into a black van before speeding off down the road followed by three Police cars.

''Borya, find a path to the rendezvous point.'' Said one of the men in the van, he had a thick Russian accent, he held onto his seat as the van darted between the traffic.

''I'm trying Dimitri.'' Borya replied, turned the steering wheel left and right as he dodged the traffic, he too had a Russian accent, ''Vlad, try and contact Osip and tell him, we're on our way.'' Dimitri said, ''Ok.'' Vlad replied, he also had a Russian accent, he pulled out a briefcase and opened it, a radar dish the size of a large coin popped up and turned around, finding and locking onto a signal.

''Osip, this is Iron Red, we're on are way.'' Vlad said, speaking into a microphone, ''Prep the Fowler.'' He added, the radar dish beeped as the signal was transmitted, ''Ok, Iron Red.'' Osip replied on the other end, ''The Fowler's boiler will be at pressure when you arrive, Iron Hawk out.'' Osip added, the signal shut down as the van sped through the city, trying to escape the Police cars as they sped through the streets of London, dodging other cars and people in the process, ''Vlad, where is the rendezvous point?'' Dimitri asked as the van sped into the borough of Camden, ''Well we're to meet Osip and the others at Skipton, but I got us a space on a Leeds bound goods train, we can then drive from the Leeds Hunslet Yard to Skipton.'' Vlad replied, the van sped over the Regent's Canal, ''We're meeting up with the goods train at Kings Cross Goods Yard.'' He added as the Police cars began to fall behind, as they thought they were in the clear, the back window got shot out, ''Christ!'' Borya said as he tried to avoid the bullets.

''We're almost there!'' Vlad said as the van passed a sign saying 'Kings Cross Goods Yard - Next Right.'.

''Hold On!'' Borya said as he turned the steering wheel hard to the right, the van turned sharply to the right before smashing through a wooden gate as it entered the yard.

''Hey! You can't be here!'' Said a yard worker as the van weaved between the goods wagon. The Police followed them, one car was hit by an oncoming train.

The van stopped by the goods train, ''Quick! Load the money and gold onto the train, I'll hold them off!'' Dimitri said, picking up a Type 56 AK47 and a handful of F1 grenades, ''This is for Mother Russia!'' He added, pulling the pin from a grenade and throwing at the police, it bounced along the ground and rolled under a Police car, ''Grenade!'' Shouted an officer, they jumped away as the grenade and the car explodes, the car bounced up from the force of the explosion, Dimitri then fired the AK 47 at the Police, ''Give Stalin my regards.'' He added, throwing another grenade at the Police causing another car to blow up, killing two Police officers in the process.

''Dimitri! The cargo is secure!'' Vlad said, pulling Borya up into the brake van, ''Ok!'' Dimitri replied, throwing the last grenade at a tanker full of petrol before jumping up into the brake van as the train pulled away. The tanker explodes, killing more Police officers.

''Oh right!'' They all said, high fiving each other as a second tanker explodes, killing the remaining Police officers, ''Argh!'' Borya yelped in pain as a piece of shrapnel shot through his leg, he placed his hand over the hole as they moved into the cabin of the brake van, Vlad lit an oil lamp to light up the cabin, the men sat down on the floor, ''Borya, are you alright?'' Vlad asked, Borya nodded, ''It's just a flesh wound.'' Borya chuckled, looking at his bleeding leg, Dimitri ripped off part of his coat and wrapped it around Borya's leg as a snowstorm outside began to form outside.

''Vlad, how long until we are at Leeds?'' Borya asked as Dimitri lit a small fire in a stove, ''well if we were on a express to Leeds it would take just under three hours, but where on a goods train which will stop to allow fast trains past, so about three to four hours maximum.'' Vlad replied, working out the math in his head.

''We're in for a long ride then.'' Borya said as the engine blew its whistle.

 **January 8th 1959, Hunslet, Leeds, United Kingdom. 17:09 pm.**

The snow storm raged on outside as the goods train finally pulled into the Leeds Hunslet Yard, ''Guys, we're here.'' Borya said, nudging Vlad and Dimitri as the train came to a stop, they got up and yawned as Borya opened the cabin door causing a blast of cold air to rush inside. ''Ok, I'll get us a car or a van, you guys unload the gold and money.'' Vlad said, running off into the storm, Dimitri and Borya opened the door of the rear most van and started to unload the gold and money as quickly as possible. They finished just as Vlad arrived with a van, they smiled as he stepped out, ''Well, what do you think?'' Vlad asked as he opened the back doors of the van.

''It's just right.'' Borya said, loading the gold and money into the van.

They hopped into the ran and sped off as Police sirens played through the snow, ''How far to Skipton?'' Borya said as he drove the van along the road.

''It's about twenty eight miles.'' Vlad said, looking at a map of Northern England, ''It should take about fifty five minutes.'' He added as the van ploughed through the snow drafts

''Reminds you of home doesn't it?'' Dimitri chuckled, Borya and Vlad chuckled as well as they went past a sign, 'Skipton - Twenty Eight miles.'

 **January 8th 1959, Skipton, United Kingdom. 18:10 pm.**

Osip paced up and down as the Fowler's safety valve popped, he looked up at the Fowler's number '43999' the numbers were written in a faded white.

''Where are those three idiots.'' He said, looking down at his watch, he looked back up as a yellow van with 'British Railways' written on the side stopped by the Fowler.

Dimitri stepped out of the van and Osip smiled, ''Good! Your here!'' He said as Vlad and Borya got out of the van. Three other men opened the back of the van and loaded the gold and money into one of the coaches.

''Osip, are the others here yet?'' Borya asked, Osip nodded as the last sack of money was loaded on board.

''So, this is what we're got?'' Borya asked, looking at the train which consisted of a Fowler 4f 0-6-0 tender engine with coal rails on the tender, three mark one TPOs used on traveling post trains and a GWR built toad brake van, Dimitri, Vlad and Borya hopped onto the first coach while Osip hopped into the cab on the engine.

The Fowler gave two sharp blasts of its whistle before slowly rolling out of Skipton and onto the mainline. The train turned right as it went over the point.

 **January 8th 1959, Garsdale, United Kingdom. 19:20 pm.**

The snow storm began to pick up as the Fowler and its line coaches made its way through the Yorkshire dale of Dent Head, the storm sent blasts of cold air around the engine, covering the front in a blanket of snow.

''So we each got ten sacks with £1,000 in each sack and ten bars of gold then?'' Dimitri asked, the other men nodded as the engine blew its whistle again.

''Water trough.'' Osip said to the driver and fireman as they approached a flat stretch of track, the fireman placed his hand of a handle and span it round, making a scoop fold out from under the tender, causing water to spray out from under it as the water was forced up the scoop and into the tender, once it was full, the scoop was retracted.

Up ahead a signal man stood on watch waiting for a delayed express train to come past, he looked down the and saw a train coming towards the signal box, he took note of the headcode.

''Wait, a mail train isn't meant to be here.'' He said, he pulled a few levers, point blades moved over causing the train to be diverted off the mainline and onto a branch line. Osip, the driver and the fireman were unaware of this change until they noticed the double track mainline darting to the left as they started to climb a hill, Osip grabbed the brake lever and turned it as far as it would go but the brakes didn't respond, he turned it again but the brake still didn't respond. The Fowler picked up speed at it crested the top of the hill and started downhill, the weight of the three coaches and the brake van forced it to go faster.

Osip climbed up onto the tender, he walked along to the gap between the tender and the first coach, he looked down at the brake pipes and stepped down onto one of the steps on the tender, but the step was covered in ice, his foot slipped, he tried to grab something but alas it was late. He fell between the gap, he grabbed onto the screw link coupling but the force of the train ripped his arm off, leaving it hanging off the coupling as his body was torn to shreds by the wheels of the train.

Dimitri and the other felt the TPO jerk up, Vlad shot up and ran to the gangway door and saw Osip's arm hanging off the coupling, he looked up as the driver and fireman jumped clear, leaving the train a runaway.

''Dimitri! Help me with this!'' Vlad said, hopping up onto the tender and making his way to the cab, Dimitri followed him.

''Christ!'' Dimitri said as the train began swaying violently as it approached a tunnel, the track darted to the right, he tried the brakes but still no response, he then tried the regulator but found it jammed open by the ice, he also tried the cutoff but that too was jammed because of the ice.

The tunnel began to light up as the headlamps on the Fowler got closer, but then a large crack appeared in the space around the tunnel mouth, it ripped open causing the train to go through it, it snapped shut not long after. The train never came out the other end of the tunnel.

 **?**

A blizzard was raging as a large crack appeared in the air above a rusty and overgrown train track, the crack ripped open as the Fowler shot out followed by the TPOs and the brake van.

''What the fuck!'' Vlad said as they looked around, they were no longer in the United Kingdom. The Fowler continued to speed up, the old rails began to creak and sink from the weight of the train.

''What happened?'' Dimitri said, pulling the whistle lever down as a horse like creature stood on the tracks, the creature jumped out the way and shouted.

''Watch where you're going!'' It said as the Fowler shot past, Dimitri noticed that this 'horse' had a pair of wings on its back.

They looked up as lights from a town appeared through the snow, the train jerked to the left as it went over a set of points, the town darted to the right as the Fowler headed towards a forest.

''Oh shit!'' Vlad said as buffers appeared at the end of the line, he pulled the brake lever for one last attempt, the brakes locked onto the wheels but the Fowler slipped on some ice and was sent smashing through the buffers, stopping dead as it smashed into a large tree trunk, causing all of the men but Dimitri, Vlad and Borya to be killed instantly. Borya opened the gangway door as Vlad put out the coals in the firebox.

''What happened?'' Borya said, picking up his AK47, he shut the gangway door up and jump down onto the snow covered ground.

''Stupid train derailed.'' Vlad said, hopping from the cab, they looked at each other as the blizzard began to die down.

A pair of green eyes watched them through the trees, a green acid like liquid leaked out of its mouth and landed on a rock, melting it, it moved its paw onto a twig, making it snap.

''Who's there!'' Borya said, putting his figure on the trigger, Dimitri and Vlad stood behind him as a pair of green eyes stepped out of the shadows, revealing that it was a wolf made of wood.

''What the fuck is that!'' Vlad said, Borya pulled the trigger, the bullets made mince meat of the beast's legs, it fell over and fell apart, Borya continued to fire the gun until all the bullet were gone, he threw the gun to the side.

''Christ!'' Dimitri said as two more wolves appeared from the trees, they leapt at him and Vlad and ripped them apart, leaving Borya alone.

The wolf that Borya shot reassembled itself and stared at him, he pulled out a knife as it opened it jaw. It screeched as it leapt at him.

 **End of Chapter One.**


	2. Ch2: First Day on The Job

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Two.**

 **First Day on The Job.**

 **February 14th 2015, Skipton, United Kingdom. 6:00 am.**

''And the snow storm will continue to batter all along the west coast of the north of England and the south of Scotland and will affect travel along M6 motorway, the West Coast Mainline and the Settle–Carlisle Line.'' Said a weather lady on the radio.  
''That's just perfect.'' A man said, placing two red lamps on the trailing end of a twin set of locomotives as he heard the weather forecast through his headphones, ''Well at least i'll be running light engine to Garsdale.'' He added, turning the lamps on, they lit up in a bright red as they flashed. He walked along the side of the twin engines, he looked up at them. The twin engines were mainly and dark gray and very little gray with a thin white stripe between the two other colours, '642' and '644' was written on the side in large write font, they also had 'WestRail' written on the side in large yellow letters and three white stripes on the cab ends that pointed to the sky. The engines were based on a Canadian built locomotive class known as the M-420, these two were built to British loading gauge height and known as the Class 19.

He ran his fingers along the handrails, knocking off a few icicles as he stepped up onto the front, he grabbed hold of the door handle.  
''David wait!'' he heard the yard master shout, he turned around and saw the yard master running up him, the yard master was worn out when she finally got to the engines.  
''Whats up Emily?'' he said as an express train roared past on the mainline, she simply pointed to a siding with three 12 ton box vans, a KQA pocket container wagon and three 13 ton flat beds and a 20 ton brake van that were shunted up.  
''Yeah, what about them?'' He replied, looking at the 1950 era rolling stock, they looked not fit for mainline service, ''They were meant for a train bound for the branch line just off Garsdale, but the train they came in on was late so the Garsdale bound train left without them, so i told them that they will be on the next northbound that goes past Garsdale.'' Emily replied, placing her hands on the ice covered handrails.

''Them!'' David said, pointing to the wagons, ''The only thing holding them together is the ice and bird shit!'' he added, Emily chuckled.  
''Please?'' I'll buy you a beer when your next here.'' She replied, smiling as a freight train roared past on the mainline, going the opposite direction, ''I'll make it worth your while.'' She added, holding out some money.  
''Fine...'' he said, hopping down, ''Let me get the paperwork.'' He added, ''Already taken care of!'' Emily said, holding a sheet of paper in his face.

David climbed back onto the front of '642' with the sheet of paper in hand as he opened the door, the ice and snow slipped away as the door swung out to the right, the wind blew against the door as he stepped into the tiny but welcoming cab, he shut the door and walked up a small set of steps, he placed the sheet of paper on the cab bulkhead by the start/shut-off switch. He turned the switch to the left, the engines starting up sounded like a Class 66 as they humbled into life. He sat down in a chair that sat behind a control panel, the panel flicked to life as electricity flowed through it, the speedometer, brake pressure gauges and a small screen lit up as he sat down, he flicked two switches causing windows wipers to start moving left to right across the windshields, wiping away snow and frost. He wrapped his hand around the throttle lever and moved it into notch one, the engines revved as smoke escape from the exhausts, he moved the throttle lever back to neutral

''Sunrise will be at 7:17 am.'' Said the same weather lady as David plugged his radio into the speakers hanging from the ceiling of the cab, he flicked on the cab lights and the control panel lights, he moved the reverser into forward gear and released the brakes, the headlight and ditch lights lit up the pitch black sky, he moved the throttle back to notch one, causing the engines to jerk forward, they slowly moved forwards, clearing a set of points. He applied the brakes, placing the throttle back into neutral and looked back as all the points behind him changed and aligned towards the siding with the wagons he was now to take north. He moved the reverser to reverse gear and released the brakes once again and moved the throttle to the first notch, the locomotives slowly crawled backwards towards the siding, closing the gap as they got closer. Once within coupling distances, the brakes applied, stopping the twin engines only a few inches from the buffers of the leading box van.

David hopped down from the engine and walked towards the leading box van, he looked at the couplings, the engines had a buckeye knuckle coupler while the box vans had a three link coupling. Unlike their Canadian counterparts, '642' and '644' couplings were unique, in that the knuckle coupler could swing down and a three link coupling hook could be used and as a result of this, the draw pin that opens the knuckle was on the bottom instead of being on top. He placed one hand under to knuckle and the other over the locking pin, he pulled out the pin, he lowered the knuckle down until it was out of the way, he locked it in place with the pin, the locking pin would slide in the hook and lock the knuckle coupler in the up position when it use, when not in use a similar hook would lock it in the down position if the knuckle wasn't needed. He moved over and hooked the chain from the box van's coupler over '644's hook, he tightened the coupled before connecting the pipes for the air brakes.

He moved over to the side and opened a small hatch, revealing a buffer, he turned a handle behind it, causing it to spring out and extend out from '644's snowplow, he locked it in place and repeat the action with the buffer on the other side, he opened the brake valves, allowing air to flow into the wagon's brake line with a hiss, he then turned off the red tail lamps before removing them, he walked along the side of his small goods train, inspecting the brake line for any faults and leaks as well as checking on the cargo, which the box vans had a pallet of boxes each, the KQA wagon had a 40 ft container with farm equipment and the flatbeds had a large crate each, he placed the tail lamps on the brake van and turn them back on as the snow started to fall harder.

He walked back towards '642's cab, almost slipping on the icy ground as another freight train rushed past along the mainline, he climbed up onto the front as Emily returned from the yard office.  
''Ok, i've told the all the signal men from here to Garsdale that you'll be pulling wagons and not light engine.'' She said, he nodded and opened to door, she grabbed his hand, ''Be careful, this storm is going to get worse.'' She added, letting go of his hand, he nodded again and entered the cab, closing the door, he sat down at the control panel as the signals went green.  
''Here we go...'' He said, releasing the brakes, he put the reverser in forward gear. The brake pressure balanced out with the red needle pointing at zero psi and the white needle pointing at eight nine psi, he moved the throttle into notch one. The Class 19's twin V24 engines began to beat as their pistons began to move in and out, the train slowly rolled forward, giving two short blasts of the horn as they crossed over from the yard and onto the mainline, David moved the throttle into notch four, the V24's began to beat faster as the train sped up, the 50's era wagon clunked and creaked as they were pulled along.

 **February 14th 2015, Settle Junction, United Kingdom. 6:25 am.**

The AWS bell rang in the cab as the train approached a yellow signal, David looked over at the indicator as it charged from all black to a sunflower pattern, he pushed a button on the panel, acknowledging the warning and signal. He pulled the brake lever into the initial position, slowing it down as the signal charged green, he released the brake and put the throttle in notch eight as the train rattled over the points and began to climb the first gradient and towards the civil parish town of Settle, David pulled down the horn lever, making the horn echo through the picturesque winter scene. He looked at a picture of him and his family that was dated 'December 25th 1990', he sighed before putting it back on the control panel.

 **February 14th 2015, Ribblehead Viaduct, United Kingdom. 6:45 am.**

David slowed the train down as a red signal appeared in the now raging snowstorm, David looked as the signal got closer, the squeaking of the brakes were barely heard due to the winds. The goods train stopped just in front of the signal as a passenger train crossed the single train viaduct, it blasted its horn as it crossed over to the Settle bound line. once it cleared the line, the points changed, the signal changed to green. David released the brakes and moved the throttle into notch one as the train crossed over the points and onto the signal track.

The high power winds rocked the train as it slowly crossed the 24 span viaduct that bridged the valley below, the distant lights of another goods train, one bound for Skipton, sat on the northern end of the viaduct. As '642' passed it, it blasted its horn as the goods train past it, the radio burst into life in the class 19's cab.  
''This is DB 66163, your rear has cleared the points, over.'' A gruffly voice said, David replied with a blast of the horn, moving the throttle into notch four.

 **February 14th 2015, Garsdale, United Kingdom. 7:10 am.**

The snow storm died down, allowing the blue sky to break through the clouds as the train crossed over the mainline and entered a small four siding yard, that was between a branch line that darted east and the mainline which darted north west over a viaduct, then a bridge crossing a road before heading into a tunnel. The yard was about fifty meters north of a small, three platform train station called Garsdale. David stopped his train on the third platform's passing loop as a Northern Rail Class 158 passenger train pulled in on platform two which was for Settle bound trains while platform one was for Carlisle bound trains the third platform was a bay platform and served the branch line. A child waved at '642', David smiled and gave two short blasts of the horn, making the child laugh with delight. The passenger train blew it horn as it departed, '642' replied with a short blast of its horn. David looked over at the sheet of paper that had details about the seven wagons he brought with him.

''Ok, let's see where they are going...'' He said, scanning the sheet, ''Ponyville, Equestria?'' He added, confused as a class 66 pulled in on platform one, pulling a set of FCA container wagons and one KQA pocket container wagon, the engine marked '66161' stopped just before the end of the platform with a squeak of its brakes, the driver hopped down from the cab and uncoupled the wagons from the engine and gave a sheet of paper to the station master before getting back in the cab and driving off towards Carlisle.  
The class 66 disappeared into a tunnel, he looked over at the station master who was walking over to '642', he got out of his seat and opened the cab door just as the station master reached the handrails.

''I'm guessing those are for me?'' David said bluntly, stepping down from the engine, the station master nodded, handing him the sheet of paper. The station master walked off as David unhooked the chain from '644's coupling, he applied the handbrakes on the first box van before disconnecting the brake line, he shut the brake valve on the engine, he climbed back into the cab of '642' and slowly moved forwards the branch line, clearing the points leading towards the bay platform, once the points were changed, the engines backed up into the platform, clearing the set of points that connected the mainline, the points moved with a clunk click, the track now aligned to the Carlisle bound line, the signals charged green, the engines slowly moved forward and crossed the Settle bound line and joined the Carlisle bound line.

The sun shined down on the snow covered landscape as David finished moving the container wagons over into the bay platform's passing loop, the buffers of the KQA wagon gently touched the buffers of the box van, David hopped down and walked up to the gap between the KQA and the box van and connected the brake line and the couplings, he opened the brake valves and released the handbrakes, he looked over as a deep teal green A3 Pacific with Port Hope written on the side roared past pulling a charter special with a Silver-grey A4 Pacific steam engine.  
David sat down on the steps of '642' as he waited for permission to leave for the branch line, he look down at his phone, ''7:45 am.'' He said as the station master walked back over to him.

''Am i allowed to depart now?'' David said, the station master shook his head.  
''No, not yet, you've got two more last minute wagons to come yet.'' The station master said, he heard a horn, ''Ah, here they come now.'' He added, looking as a BR green Class 04 diesel locomotive pulled into the bay platform pulling two 6 wheeled tanks that had a blue livery with 'Express Dairy' written on the sides and a small chocolate brown brake van at the back. The Class 04 blew its horn as it stopped along the Class 19's, the large engines dwarfed it, the female driver stepped out, she looked at David and smiled.  
''Ashley?'' He said, she ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug, ''David! It's been sixteen years! We thought you were dead.'' She said, letting go, she looked up at the Class 19's, ''I see you still got your dad's old engines.'' She added, David nodded, ''Mind if i look at what horsepower you've got?'' She asked.

''Sure.'' David said, she smiled and climbed onto the walkways that ran along sides of '642', she opened up the side panels and saw the twin V-24 engines that powered '642'.  
''Wow, she has twin V-24s! That's 3,434 horsepower each, so about 6,868 horsepower in total!'' She said, ''A Class 66 only has 3,000 horsepower.'' She added.  
''644 has the same set up.'' David said, ''I have 13,736 horsepower in total.'' He added, patting the side '642' as the snow storm returned, blowing a cold blast of air, ''What surprises me is that they an only 67 mph.'' He added as Ashley hopped down as uncoupled the brake van from her tanker train, David uncoupled '644' from the FCA wagon and hopped in '642's cab, he moved the engines forward, clearing a set of points before stopping them in a section of track between the points behind them and the set that connected the loop to the branch line.

Ashley hopped into her Class 04 and slowly moved it forward, the tankers followed behind as the small engine crossed over a set of points before stopping, the points behind the tankers changed, aligning to the run around loop, the engine shunted the tankers back and towards the FCA wagon, David watched as the green diesel stop just in front of the container wagon, Ashley stepped down and coupled the two milk tankers up to the container wagon before uncoupling her engine, she hopped back into the engine and moved it forwards, clearing the loop and stopping before back up towards the brake van, the pointed changed and David backed up his Class 19's until the buffers of '644' were just touching the buffers on the first milk tanker, Ashley hopped down from the Class 04 and waited David connect the coupling and air brakes.

''Well, i best be getting Antares here back to Port Hope, I'm sure the others will be missing her.'' Ashley said, patting the side of the 6 wheeled engine.  
''By others do you mean her driver?'' David said, Ashley just chuckled, ''What so funny?'' He added, she laughed harder.  
''I'm her driver, have been since i left school.'' Ashley replied, ''When she was loaned to the Lakeside and Haverthwaite Railway, i said if anybody is to drive her, it will be me.'' She added proudly.  
''Well then, how are you gonna get from here to Port Hope which is on the Isle of Nord which is on the east coast?'' He said, Ashley rolled her eyes.  
''I'm driving to Carlisle, then drive along the Tyne line to Newcastle, then along the East Coast Mainline to York and then Nord Est Railway Class 60 'Louise' will pull me up and over Nord Summit and into Mesley, where i'll then drive to Port Hope from there.'' She explained, David rolled his eyes.

''I best be going too.'' David said, hopping up onto '642's front platform and walked into the cab as his watch beeped at 8 am, he looked over at his calendar and saw what date it was 'Valentine's Day' the calendar had written on the date 'February 14th', he leaned out of left window of 642's cab, ''Hey Ashley!'' He shouted, she looked up, ''Happy Valentine's Day!'' He added, before shutting the window, he sat in his chair and moved the throttle forwards a bit, making the engines rev up, Ashley climbed into Antares' cab as the signal changed green, she slowly moved the 30 ton locomotive and the 20 ton brake van onto the mainline, she blew the horn as she brought the 204 horsepower engine up to max speed, which was 27 miles per hour. David released his brakes and laid down sand as '642' and '644' began to leave Garsdale and climb the gradient, he blew his horn as Class 19's and the Class 04 went there own ways.

The wind blew snow across the valley as WestRail '642' ran along the branch, which ran alongside the A684, towards this 'Ponyville', David slowed the train down as it approached a tunnel, that had a blue swirling Vortex, the train stopped 50 meters from the Vortex, David looked back and barely saw his brake van at the back as the snow storm turned into a Blizzard. The engines hum was drowned out by the wind, ''Here we go.'' David said as he released the brakes, the train slowly started to coast down the slope and towards the tunnel, he took a deep breath as the Vortex began to open wide, he closed his eyes as the train slowly crossed the threshold. Everything went white as the brake van disappeared into the Vortex.

 **End of Chapter Two.**


	3. Ch3: A Rocky Start

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Three.**

 **A Rocky Start.**

 **Location Unknown, Date Unknown, Time Unknown.**

A large swirling Vortex opened up as '642', '644', the twelve wagons and the brake van rolled out the other side, the momentum they built up slowly subsided as they approached flat terrain, the train squeaked to a halt as David looked around, he was no longer in Cumbria or North Yorkshire or England for that fact. His radio was playing static, he pulled out his phone, expecting to get no signal but found that it had full bars and saw the year had changed from '2015' to '2008' but the time, day and month hadn't, he looked at the screen, confused. He opened Google maps and tried to find where he was, the landmass his phone showed he was on looked nothing like any land mass he'd seen in an atlas, it looked like someone took the British Isles, North America and Japan, put them in a blender and poured the resulting mess onto a flat surface.

''Well, let's see what town is nearby so i can ask for directions.'' He said to himself, he zoomed on his location and found out that he was a few miles west of a market town called 'Ponyville'. ''Well, let's get this done.'' He added, moving the throttle forward into notch four, the engines begin to move forward, David kept the speed below 40 mph as the train moved across the snow covered land, the place looked like a wasteland, their were no trees, no life. Nothing. The snow pelted the rails as '642's snowplow cut through the snow drifts like a hot knife through butter, the brake pipes and coupling chains were frozen and covered in ice and snow, icicles hung off the buckeye couplings between '642' and '644'. The horn echoed through the blizzard as the train approached the first landmark, which was a curve that went up a slope and to the left, surrounded by large pine trees that we also covered in snow and ice that made them sparkle as the sun broke through the cloud cover.

''What's with the weather today. Make up your mind, is it sunny or snowy?'' He said as he slowly applied the brakes, despite the fact that the train was going slow enough to tackle the curve was ease, but David didn't want to run the risk of the train slipping on the icy rails and falling off the track and down the embankment, especially in weather like this, who knows how long he would be stuck there until someone comes along and finds the wreck. The fog cleared as the train approached the top of the slope, the track straightened out as it crossed a small viaduct, that was wide enough to support two tracks. The viaduct crossed a small, frozen stream, a deer stepped onto its icy surface. The track groaned under the train's weight, the track began to head down hill will turning back east, the train slowly crawled down the slope that was surrounded by a forest.

Meanwhile six ponies were running through the forest, being chased by a large wolf made of oak and birch wood.  
''Who knew that an Alpha Timberwolf wouldn't be affected by alicorn magic'' Said the pony leading the group, she was an alicorn, her coat was a pale, light grayish mulberry, her mane and tail were a moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, her eyes were also moderate violet and her name was Twilight Sparkle.  
''Well maybe if you didn't let Rainbow punch the thing in the face!'' Said another pony, she was an earth pony, her coat was a light brilliant gamboge, her mane and tail were a pale, light grayish olive accompanied with a red hair tie and a chocolate brown stetsons, her eyes were moderate sap green and her name was Applejack.  
''Hey! You saw what it did to Fluttershy!'' She another pony, she was a pegasus, her coat was a very light cerulean, her mane and tail were a light brilliant red, a light brilliant vermillion, a light gold, a moderate sap green, a brilliant cornflower blue and a moderate violet, her eyes were a moderate cerise and her name was Rainbow Dash, she looked over at the pony in question who was also a pegasus, her coat was a pale, light grayish gold, her mane and tail were a pale, light grayish rose, her eyes were a moderate cyan and her name was Fluttershy. The snow crunched under their hooves as they ran towards an opening in the forest.

''This is so much fun!'' Said another pony, she was an earth pony, her coat was a pale, light grayish raspberry, her mane and tail were a brilliant raspberry, her eyes were a light cerulean and her name was Pinkie Pie, she bounced up and down as the timber wolf chased close behind.  
''Pinkie Pie darling, now isn't the time!'' Said the last group member, she was a unicorn, her coat was a light grey, her mane and tail were a moderate indigo with a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry, her eyes were a moderate azure and her name was Rarity. The mares continued to run towards the opening.  
''Twilight, you do know that the opening leads right towards train tracks.'' Fluttershy said, her wing still damaged from the Timberwolf attacking her, the wolf closed the gap as they run out of the forest and across the snow covered tracks, Applejack laughed, ''Stupid wolf, you know you can't cross over here!'' Rainbow said, the wolf jumped out and grabbed her left leg by its jaw, biting down hard, she screamed in pain as he dragged her to the ground, she smacked her head on one of the rails.

''Rainbow!'' Twilight said, the wolf let go of Rainbow and growled at her, it opened its jaw, allowing the pegasus to see the three sets of razor sharp teeth that lined its mouth, it moved its mouth towards her head, the rails began to vibrate and shake, Rainbow turned her head right and saw nothing but when she turned her head left, she looked on in horror as the headlights of a train rounded around the bend, the train sped up and blasted its horn, causing Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and the Alpha Timberwolf to looked down the line.

The sun was still shining as '642' rounded the bend as it descended the slope, David looked ahead and saw a large wolf, that was almost the height of the train, on the tracks and ready to attack something, ''Oh hell no!'' He said, he moved the throttle into notch eight, the train began speed up, he blasted the horn, the wolf looked at the train.  
''Rainbow! Run!'' Twilight said as the wolf started to growl at the oncoming freight train, Rainbow tried to fly but she was in too much pain to fly, she looked down and picked up a piece of ballast and threw it at the wolf's head, it looked at her as she blew raspberries. Rainbow looked at the train, its shape began to become clear, it was nothing like the trains she seen before, it lacked smoke and chugging sounds, it was almost quite.

The Alpha Timberwolf opened its jaw and prepared to attack her again, she looked at it again before looking back at the train as it was now only a 25 meters away and closing in fast, she leaped clear of the track only seconds before the train got to her. The train plowed into the wolf causing David to smash his left shoulder and right knee on the control panel, the wolf's wooden body splintered, it cried in pain as the wooden parts were mince under the wheels, Rarity covered Fluttershy's ear with her hooves to drown out the cries of the wolf as the wheels torn it limb from limb. Twilight and the others watched in shock as the brake van rolled past, leaving a trail of shredded wood and dust in its wake.  
''Rainbow dear! Are you alright?'' Rarity said as Rainbow limped over to her, blood dripping from her leg and along the snow, ''Never better.'' Rainbow replied, the train's tail lights becoming small red specks in the distance.

David looked out the window and saw the dust cloud behind him, ''Hell yeah!'' He said, before holding his knee in pain, ''I think my knee is busted.'' He said to himself, the train track began to climb down hill again, and under a large stone bridge.

Just outside of the small market town of Ponyville, sat a small, two platform, railway station. The platform were just long enough for a four carriage passenger train, the mainline curved south on the west end of the platform and curved north on the east end, just south of the station, sat a small four track yard. The yard housed a small turntable, which was big enough for a tank engine, that connected a small, two track, engine shed, the yard also had a water tower and a coal filling station. Just a 100 meters west of the station was a junction that connected the mainline with a branch line, a crossing, called farmer's crossing, marked the start and end of the branch line.

A large stallion, that was pulling a cart full of hay, was about to crossover the crossing, he was an earth pony, his coat was a brilliant amaranth with light yellowish grey hooves, his mane and tail were a brilliant orange, his eyes were a moderate sap green and his name was Big McIntosh or Big Mac for short.''Eeyup.'' he said to a small filly, she was also an earth pony, her coat was a pale, light grayish olive, her mane and tail were a brilliant amarnth with a light brilliant crimson bow, her eyes were a brilliant gamboge and her name was Apple Bloom. Big Mac pulled the cart up and over the tracks until it half way, a loud snap rang out from until the cart as the the axles broke in half, causing the cart to drop onto the tracks, ''Nope.'' He added, grunting as he tried to pull the cart.

''It could be worse.'' Apple Bloom said, looking at the twisted and bend metal axle, ''I mean, there could be a train coming...'' She said before the crossing warning lights began to flash, the warning lights were met with a ringing sound as two barriers, one on each side, began to descend and block the crossing, Big Mac looked angrily at her.  
''Quick! Get it off of their! Hurry!'' Shouted the signalman from his signal box, ''Um! Big Mac!'' Apple Bloom said as she felt the rails begin the vibrate beneath her, Big Mac tried to pull the cart while Apple Bloom pushed.

David held in knee as the train begin to climb up hill, but the time track was in an mirrored 'S' shape, turn south first for half the slope and then turn back east for the rest of it, the throttle was still at max power, making the slope seem like nothing to the heavy train. He looked up as the line of tree, that blocked his left view of the land, disappeared, he looked on in horror as he saw a cart on the track, ''Oh my god!'' He said, he slammed the brakes on hard, sparks showered out from under '642' and '644', he pulled down the horn lever, give a long blast of the horn.

Big Mac and Apple Bloom leapt clear and braced for impact, as did the signalman. David pulled down the horn lever again, giving and short blast of the horn, followed by a long blast, he too braced for impact. The train smashed straight into the cart, damaging '642's handrails and ditch lights, the cart sprayed wood and hay everywhere.  
David was send forward, hitting his head on the control panel, cutting just above his left eyebrow. The cart, now split into pieces, laid spread across the ground as the train crossover over into the yard, still going too fast as it entered the sidings.

Rainbow and the others looked up as they heard the three blasts of the horn, followed by a loud, explosion like sound.  
''Sweet Celestia!'' Applejack said, ''Maybe it derailed!'' Twilight said, looking into the distance. Her horn lit up with a rose pink hue, engulfing her and the five other mares, in a flash they left the remains of the Timber wolf behind. They appeared in a flash and looked around, expecting to see a derailed train, but all they saw was shredded remains of a cart, and a very shaken up Big Mac and Apple Bloom.  
Big Mac! Apple Bloom!'' Applejack shouted, running up to her siblings, ''Thank goodness you alright!'' She added.  
''What happened here?'' Twilight asked, Apple Bloom pointed her hoof at the freight that was now in the yard, it was now crawling along, smoke pouring out from underneath its wheels, Rainbow looked at it and ran towards it

'642' groans as it slowly came to a stop, her ditch lights flickered as the wires sparked and hissed, the brakes were red hot, they smoked as David moved the throttle to idle and the reverser into neutral. He looked out the window and looked at the smoking wheels, he sighed, placing the air brake into the 'application' position, the needles moved over, adjusting to mark the correct psi reading on the panel. He stood up slowly, his right knee crunching in pain, causing him to raise his leg in the air. He sighed, limping over to the shut off switch, the engines hum faded as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and limped his way out the cab. The damaged handrails scraped against the frozen door as it was forced open, a cold blast of air sent a chill straight to David's core, making him shiver, he limped down the step and onto the untouched snow, it crunched under him.

''Sorry girl.'' David said, patting the side of his now crippled engine, he looked at the wheels, most of the brake blocks were burned out or severely damaged, but a few were unharmed. He took his hand out of his glove and placed it on the brake block, it was warm but not hot enough to burn him. He sighed in relief as there was no need for the extinguisher. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a whistle, he looked over to see a black tank engine pulling up behind his train, ''Is that a Fowler 3F Jinty?'' He said, confused, he put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sheets of paper for the wagons he picked up, check their destinations, all of which had 'Ponyville' written on it. He rolled his eyes before looking at a signal box, it too had 'Ponyville' written on it, he sighed before walking up to the gap between '644' and the milk tankers, he uncoupled the engine.

He just finished putting the chain from the milk tanker onto its hook when he heard what sounded like someone walking in heavy boots, he looked down between the six axles and saw four twine coloured hooves moving towards him, he leaped out from the gap and came face to face with a mare, she was an earth pony, her coat was a potters clay brown with twine coloured hooves, her mane and tail were a peach orange and illusion pink, her eyes were Monte Carlo blue and her name was Dusty Trail. David stumbled back, falling against '644's ditch light, ''Jesus Christ!'' He said, grabbing the handrail.  
''Sorry mister, did i scare you?'' Dusty said, David shook his head, ''Nah, just startled me abit.'' He added, standing back up.

''Oh, i see you've uncoupled the wagons.'' Dusty said, she waved at the Jinty, it blew its whistle before backing away, pulling the wagons along with it, ''Oh and yes, it is a Fowler 3F Jinty, number '47500' with...'' She added, ''BR late crest?'' David said, she nodded.  
''My name is Dusty Trail by the way.'' She said, holding out her hoof, David looked at it, ''It's ok, i don't bite, unless you want me too.'' She added, winking at him.  
''My name is David Wyne...'' He said, shyly, his hand met her hoof, he gently shook it, ''She is so soft.'' He thought, looking into her blue eyes, he placed the paper work for the wagons in her hoof.  
''Thank you.'' She said, turning away, ''I'll see you around handsome.'' She added, walking away

David shook his head, ''hey! Do you know where Canterlot is?'' He shouted, Dusty turned around and pointed behind him, he turned around and saw a large castle, ringed by city, hang on the side of a mountain.  
''Can i ask you something?'' Dusty said, David nodded, ''Why didn't you freak out when i started talking, most humans freak out when we ponies start talking, why didn't you?'' She asked.  
''An old family friend of mine was a pony, a pegasus and talking ponies aren't the weirdest thing i've seen today, i mean a hit a wolf made of wood with my train, what could be weirder than that?'' He said, she nodded, ''Well, see you around maybe.'' He said, she smiled, ''I'll like that.'' She said, looking back at the human before walking back towards the Jinty.

David looked at the double train railway line that twisted up the mountain and towards the city, he was surprised at how the city and castle seemed to define gravity and hanged off the mountain. He slowly made his way back to the cab of '642', he heard the snow crunch behind him, he turned and saw a female blue pegasus, clearly out of breath or in pain, standing behind him, ''Um are you ok miss?'' He asked, concern filling his voice, she squeaked when he spoke.  
''Y-Yeah, J-J-Just me a minute.'' She said, before collapsing on the snow, her rear left lower leg had blood slowly leaking out, he ran to her and placed a finger on the neck, checking for a pulse, luckily finding a one. He looked over at her wounded leg and picked her up slowly and carried her to the warm cab.

 **End of Chapter Three.**


	4. Ch4: Canterlot

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Four.**

 **Canterlot.**

 **February 14th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 8:15 am.**

Rainbow finally awoke after what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, she slowly opened her eyes and slowly looked around, the place was very dusty and covered in cobwebs, she looked down at her, that was now cleaned up and covered in a bandage.

''Where am i?'' Rainbow said, slowly standing up, taking in more of her surroundings, there was a black chair, leather possibly, there was a cardboard box full of photo album, sketch pads and a very old guitar, she moved over to the box and looked inside, finding a broken picture frame, missing the glass, that still had a photo inside, she picked it up slowly, trying her best not to damage it. She pulled it free from the frame and looked at it in detail, 'Christmas 1990, David and Candy' was written on the bottom, she gasped when she looked at the photo, dropping it.

''What the?'' She said, backing up against the bulkhead of the cab, her head knocked against a handle, she fell backwards as the rear right cab door opened behind her, she fell onto the right walkway, ''Ouch.'' She groaned, rubbing her head.

''I hope you like hot cocoa.'' She heard somepony say, panicking, she jumped down onto the snow and limped off towards town at breakneck speed, David walked up the small steps holding to large mugs full of hot cocoa with marshmallows floating on the surface, he looked on in surprise and confusion when he found the cab to be lacking a blue pegasus and had a door open.

''I.. Um... Did i imagine that pegasus?'' He said, scratching his head, he put one mug down and put the other in a cup holder, he sat down in his chair after shutting the open door, he drank from the mug that he placed in the holder and closed his eyes, he head rested against the back of the chair. He sighed as he was deep in thought.

''What do i do?'' He thought, ''Should i face my past or start anew?'' He added to his chain of thought before being snapped out of it by a high pitched whistle. He looked over to see '47500' pulling up alongside his engines. He smiled and waved as Dusty looked at him from her cab.

Rainbow limped across the train track and towards her friends, ''Rainbow!'' Twilight shouted as the pegasus limped over to them, ''Thank heavens your alright.'' She added, nuzzling Rainbow's cheek, she looked down at Rainbow's hoof.

''What happened?'' Twilight asked.

''I don't know.'' Rainbow said, ''It weird, i mean their i was, only a few feet from this human, he asked me if i was ok, I said i just need a minute and then i fainted.'' Rainbow explained, ''Next thing i know, i wake up in this dusty room, i panicked and ran over to here.'' Rainbow added, she didn't tell Twilight what she found.

David put his left leg up on the control panel, pulling up his trouser leg, showing his knee was cut and breeding, he sighed, leaning over and pulling out a few plasters from a box, he placed them along his cuts before pulling his trouser leg back down, he began to drink from his mug again when there was a knock on the front door, he rose from his chair and made his way to the door. He opened the door to see Dusty standing their, she was gently kicking the floor with her hoof.

''Hey Dusty, can i help you?'' He said, she looked up at him and smiled.

''Yes, are you by chance heading for Canterlot?'' She asked him, looking at his blue eyes.

''I will be soon, but first i'm gonna rest, I've been driving since midnight.'' David said, yawning, ''Why do you ask?'' He added, stretching his arm.

''Well you see, we have some empty coaches that may need to taken to Canterlot if they need them.'' Dusty said, ''I was just wondering if you would take them if they are needed?'' She added, looking over to her right side, seeing a rank of eight maroon coaches. Which were laid consisted of.

A Maroon Brake Standard Corridor (BSK) MK 1 at the front, two Maroon Second Open (SO) MK 1's, a Maroon Restaurant Miniature Buffet (RMB) MK1, two Maroon First Corridor (FK) MK 1, a Maroon Brake First Corridor (BFK) and a Maroon Brake Gangwayed (BG) MK 1 at the back.

''Sure, i'll take them, just let me know if they are needed, Ok?'' David said, yawning loudly, he looked over her shoulder to see a black British Railway Standard Class 9F thundering past, pulling a long line of HAA hoppers full of coal, they had a dirty silver livery with red framework.

''Sure, i'll let you know.'' Dusty replied, her ears twitched as the 9F rattled past the yard, she hopped down and walked off with a smile on her face.

 **February 14th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 8:15 pm.**

Night soon fell over the small town of Ponyville, the full moon casted its pale white light on the town and the surrounding terrain. Mist began to roll in, covering the ground in a think sheet of white, the area was so quiet, you could hear an ant yawn, the silence was soon broken by the sound of an engine starting up, the darkness was chased away as a pair of headlights lit up. David yawned as he hopped down from '642', the thick frog was at knee height. He looked back as Dusty's Jinty pushed the coaches gently up with coupling distance of '644', the coaches stopped, they sat cold and dark as the Jinty was uncoupled from the rear coach, the maroon paint was dimly lit by the moon's glow.

David looked down at the MK1's coupling, it, much like his Class 19's had a knuckle couple that could be lowered to use a hook instead, accompanying the coupling was a set up of dual brakes, consisting of vacuum and air brakes and a steam heat pipe, on each side of the gangways were RCH jumper cables and below the right buffer was a ETH cable and dummy socket while below the left buffer was the receiving socket for the ETH cable from '644', David moved over to the coupling and raised both knuckle couplers and locked them in place. He yawned some more as he pulled the locking bar down, opening the knuckle of '644', luckily the coach's knuckle was already open, he connected the air brakes and ETH cables together.

He looked up at the stars, the thousands of white specks twinkled and danced on the endless ocean of darkness, there wasn't a cloud to block the beautiful night sky, he sighed as a blast of cold air blew against him, ''This is the only thing i missed back when i use to live in London.'' He said to himself as he looked up at the stars, as he breathed out, he could see his breath in the cold night air. The wind picked up, making the nearby fir and pine trees rustle in the breeze, he turned north and looked over at the city on the mountain, the lights sparkled and flickered in the distances, he then turned south and looked at the ocean that the surface reflected the moon like a mirror, the ocean brought a cold breeze inland.

David stepped into '642's cab and slowly back the train up until he heard the clicking sound of the knuckle coupler closing and locking. He looked up at the ETH control screen, a light was flashing below the 7.9'' screen, 'ETH cable connected. Push ON button when ready.' flashed above the screen, he pushed the ON button, the screen flickered to life, it began to display the current coaches temperatures at -2°C as well as displaying carriage lighting and recommended radiator temperature. He pushed two icons on the screen, one was red and marked 'Carriage Lights OFF' once pressed, the icon changed to green and was now marked, 'Carriage Lights ON'. The second icon was also red but was marked, 'Carriage Radiators OFF' once pressed, the icon also changed to green and was now marked 'Carriage Radiators ON'.

As David waited for the all clear, he checked on his control panel screen, it displayed fuel levels, sand levels, current train length at 152.37 meters and current time.

''Ok, fuel is at 90% and sand is at 87%.'' He said to himself as his stomach growled, he sighed when he remembered that he had no food in his cupboards, he looked up as the signal went green, he moved the reverser into forward gear as he waited for Dusty to give him a map of the line from Ponyville to Canterlot.

The snow crunched under Dusty's hooves as she walked along the ballast, she gently held the map in her mouth, she hopped up onto the front of '642' and knocked on the door, the metal door was cold to the touch, the grey paint work was covered in frost, ice and snow., The ice cracked as the door opened, David looked down at her and smiled.

''I brought you the map.'' She responds, trembling slightly, she placed the map in his hand, ''Open it once you leave the yard, Ok?'' She added before running away, her face was bright red.

David, now confused, sat back down in his chair, the brake released with a hiss, the throttle moved into notch one, the wheels slowly began to move forward, gripping to the rails.

''Ok, here we go.'' David said as he brought the train up to speed, he unfolded the map, he looked at map, the line went straight to Canterlot, he breathed in as he moved the throttle into notch four.

 **February 14th 2008, Canterlot, Equestria. 9:05 pm.**

''Canterlot! The city that never sleeps! What a town!'' A stallion royal guard said, his nose taking a breath of the air.

''Your drunk!" Responded a female royal guard, she was his superior officer and she did not look pleased in the slightest. ''And your sexy.'' He replied before passing out, the mare rolled her eyes and continued her look outs over the great city, she looked down as the valley below the city and watched the twinkling lights of Ponyville which looked like a simple speck in the distance.

''Hello? What's all this then.'' She mumbled to herself as she saw an unfamiliar train pulling into Canterlot, she shrugged and continued the look outs.

'642' crawled along as it rolled into the south station yard, the remaining brake blocks slowing the train down as it came to a stop on a long siding, the engine hummed quietly, David put the reverser into neutral, he turned off the ETH control screen, the carriage lights flickered off and radiators began to cool down, he sighed as he stepped out of the cab, a piece of paper in his hand.

''Damn, now that's a view.'' He said, looked at the castle, a flag that sat at the tallest tower of castle fluttered in the gentle breeze. He pulled the locking pin, the knuckle unlocked, he disconnected the ETH cable and the air brake pipes, the ice around '644's snowplow cracked as the air brake was left hanging under the coupling, the pipe swinging and hitting the ice. David got back into the cab and slowly moved the engines, clearing the knuckle coupler.

Canterlot railway station, known by locals as Canterlot Citadel station was the main railway station and the hub for most of the Equestrian railway, the station had eight platforms with platform one being bi-directional, platform three being northbound with platform four being south bound, the rest of the platforms were bay platforms with platforms two, five and six being used by south bound traffic and platforms seven and eight being used by northbound traffic. The station was built as a replica of the Carlisle Citadel railway station of what it looked like in the late 50's, early 60's.

WestRail '642' stopped outside of the south station yard's engine sheds and office, David left the cab, the snow crunched under his feet as he made his way to the office, he looked at the back of the picture.

 _'Dear David._

 _Greeting from Equestria, hope you are well, things over here are a bit hectic, what with Christmas right around the corner and with me moving to my new home of the Crystal Empire, Hope to see you and the family soon._

 _Love_

 _Candy_

 _P.S if you're in the area, look me up or my husband, S...'_

The rest of the note was smudged and torn, he sighed as he slipped it into his pocket as he opened the door of the rundown yard office, the door creaked and moaned as he opened it. Despite its outward appearance, the inside of the office looked like it was just refurbished, he looked around the building, there were three desks, the first one had a slow spinning fan, the second one was empty and the third one was full of paperwork, a female pegasus sat behind it, looking very tired, she yawned, her eyes struggling to stay open, David cleared his throat, startling the pegasus.

''Um can i help you sir.'' She said, trying not to yawn, her sleepy eyes tried to stay open.

''Um, i've just brought in a rank of MK 1 coaches from Ponyville.'' David responded, nervously as she stepped out from behind the desk and walked towards him.

''Ok, let me just tell the crew that they can now move them.'' She replied, walking up to the door, David followed her out the door. The pegasus walked over to two stallions who sat on the running board of an Ex-SECR H Class with 'Equestrian Railway' on the side tanks, she told them about the coaches and where they were to be shunted, they nodded and got into the engine's cab.

The pegasus walked back over to David and weakly smiled, ''Thank you for bring them up.'' She said, yawning, ''I think i need to go the bed and stay there.'' She added, turning away.

''Hey! Do you know where the Crystal Empire is?'' David asked, she turned back around and turned his head and made him look at a bunch was wavy lights at met at the horizon.

''See those auroras? Just follow them and you'll see it.'' She said, turning back to the office, leaving David staring at the auroras.

 **End of Chapter Four.**


	5. Ch5: The Crystal Empire

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Five.**

 **The Crystal Empire.**

 **February 15th 2008, Arctic North, Equestrian Border. 5:00 am.**

The winds howled across the snow covered waste land as a heavy amount snow fell, an Arctic fox carried her cub into her burrow. The humming of a engine began to radiate in the air. A snowplow pushed the snow away from the train track as a train made its way north, it was running light engine. It was covered ice and snow, ice hung off of the coupling, brake pipes and handrails.

''I can't see a thing!'' David said, moving the throttle into notch two, keeping in in a slow speed as the snow came down thick and fast, '642's wheel pelted the icy rails as the twin engines began the climb through some hills.

The snow began to clear as the engines crested the top of the hills, the track leveled out for a mile or two before descending back to sea level. Just about half way between the two slopes sat a large, 150 meter long siding, just adjacent to the junction for the siding sat a small signal box, it was no bigger than a 12 ton box van, the box sat alone along the long stretch line with only a cottage for company. The pony manning the signal waved as '642' and '644' slowly rattled past, he looked down at his hot cocoa as the vibrations from the train made ripples in the liquid, he smiled as he went back to control the section of line.

David looked at his fuel gauge, '45%' it read, displaying the combined fuel readings of both '642' and '644', he yawned as the train approached the downhill slope, he looked over to the right and saw the lights of a city a few miles away.

''There it is!'' He said, blasting the horn as his engines began to descend down the hill and towards the lights of the city.

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, Crystal Plaza, The Crystal Empire. 6:00 am.**

The Crystal Palace was peaceful at dawn, the light of the barely risen sun shone through the stain glass windows, lighting the halls in a colorful glow. The first of the morning rounds started as an alarm clock beeped in a bedroom chamber, a large pink hoof moved out from under a bed sheet and pressed the snooze button, hoping to get more sleep as a maid walked into the chamber and opened the curtains, the owner of the pink hoof hid under the sheets, shielding theirs eyes from the blinding lights.

''Five more minutes...'' The mare said, burying herself deeper into the bed.

''Sorry ma'am.'' The maid said, picking up a hair brush, ''But today is the sixteenth anniversary of Emperor Sombra's defeat.'' She added as Cadence rose from under the sheets.

''It's ok Arctic Lily.'' Cadence responded in a motherly tone.

Cadence was an Alicorn, her coat was a pale, light grayish cerise, her mane and tail were a moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks, her eyes were a light purple and her full name was Empress Mi Amore Cadenza, although she wasn't born a Alicorn but born as a Pegasus and earned her Alicorn status. Her ear twitched as Arctic Lily brushed the Empresses mane.

''So what is my schedule for today?'' Cadence said, looking at her reflection in the mirror, humming to herself.

''Um, you are to make a speech at 12 pm and start the festivities, other then that, your free all day.'' Arctic replied, carefully brushing Cadence's mane, the empress smiled.

''Thank you Arctic, you are now excused.'' Cadence responded, Arctic Lily nodded, ''Thank you ma'am.'' Arctic bowed before exiting the room.

 **February 15th 2008, Lower Crystal Square TMD, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 6:30 am.**

'642' pulled up along the diesel filling station of the Lower Crystal Square's TMD, the yard was empty except for one or two coaches and an old, rusty brake van. David stepped down from '642' and expected to hear the sound of snow and ice crunch beneath him, but instead he heard what sounded like the sound of someone stepping onto a thick slab of glass, he looked down at the 'ground', it looked like a giant stain glass window, he leaned down and tapped it.

''Is this? Crystal?'' He said to nobody in particular, he shrugged and limping over to the fuel tanks and opened the filling caps and attached the filling hoses onto the fuel tanks and started to fill up the tanks.

David waited for half an hour until the fuel tanks were fuel of diesel, he put the hoses back on the pumps and shut the filling caps, he made his way back over to '642's cab. He sat down at his seat, looked at the picture of him and his family on Christmas Day 1997, he smiled slightly as he remembered that day, but his smiled soon fated when he remembered what happened in the weeks that followed Christmas.

* * *

 _ **January 8th 1991, Location: Top Secret, United Kingdom. 12:30 pm.**_

 _Loud warning sounds rang out through the halls as a man in his late 40s ran along the hall, pulling his 28 year old son up to a safe room.._

 _''Dad! What's happening?'' The young man said as he was dragged along behind his father._

 _''I don't know David, i don't know.'' His father said as they approached a door with a number code lock, the older man punched in the code, making the door slide open. David's father pushed him into the room and stood in front of the door, he leaned down to his son and handed him a flash drive._

 _''David, my son. I want you to take the S.P.R.I.N. virus and destroy it, i don't care how you do it, just destroy it. Do it for me please.'' David's father said, looking into his son's blue eyes, David nodded as his father slid the door back and locked it before destroying the number pad._

 _''David Wyne Sr.!'' A man shouted as David Sr. turned around, ''Where is the S.P.R.I.N. virus?!'' The man added, pulling out a MP-443 Grach Semi-automatic pistol with his metal left arm._

 _''I'll never tell you, Phantom!'' David Sr. said, pulling out a Browning Hi-Power Semi-automatic pistol, he pulled the trigger, shooting Phantom in the left side of his head, hitting his left eye, Phantom screamed in pain, he too pulled the trigger, getting a lucky shot on David Sr.'s chest, he fell to the floor as Phantom walked over to him and clocked his gun and aimed it at David Sr.'s head._

 _''Now tell me, where is the S.P.R.I.N. virus?'' Phantom said, his finger wrapping around the trigger, his eye was gushing blood._

 _''I'll... never... tell... you.'' David Sr. said, spitting out blood, Phantom smiled._

 _''To bad... You would of made a great scientist for the second Soviet Union.'' Phantom said, looking at the scientist, he pulled the trigger._

 _*BANG!*_

* * *

David shook back his thoughts as he caught something shining in his eyes, he looked over in the city and saw a castle, no a palace! He looked at the Eiffel Tower like structure made of pure crystal standing in the center of the city, he stood up from his seat and walked over to the cab bulkhead, he locked the cab's rear doors and shut off the engines before moving back over to his seat, he pulled out the picture of him and 'Candy' as he made his away down the front steps and onto the front of '642', he climbed off her and onto the crystal like surface, he turned and walked towards the inner city, begin followed by two royal crystal guard, one was a mare, the other was a stallion.

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 7:30 am.**

David stood at the base of The Crystal Palace, he looked behind him and saw the two guards that had been following him since leaving the Lower Crystal Square TMD, one or two crystal ponies looked at him and waved.

''Is that a human?'' He heard one say, ''I though they were wiped out by Emperor Sombra!'' Said another one, David drowned out the voices as he looked at the bottom of the castle, there below it, was a light blue crystal heart that was placed between two spikes of crystals, making it float like the magnetic globes you would buy from a science museum.

The heart began to spin as the ground began to glow white-blue hue, all the ponies turned Crystally , the palace flashed white as a loud bang was heard, followed by a blue-ish ring as auroras erupted from the of the tallest point and spread across the blue morning sky, partly covering up the moon that was still in the sky along side the rising sun, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the auroras. The male guard walked forward while the female one looked on.

"Leave him alone, Midnight Blaze, he's just a tourist.'' The female guard shouted to her partner as he continued to move forwards, to the human.

''You know the law, Solar Flare, any human caught on site must be taken straight to the ruler. The law has been in place since Emperor Sombra and the Empress hasn't repealed it yet, so the law still stands.'' Midnight Blaze said, pulling out baton and some hoof cuffs.

Solar Flare ran in front of Midnight and blocked his path, but to no avail, he pushes her aside and approached the human and smacked him on the back of the leg, knocking him over, he locked one of the cuffs around the human's wrist. Solar Flare and the other royal guards watched in horror as their superior officer attacked the human for no reason.

''Your coming with me, human!'' Midnight hissed in the David's ear, locking the cuffs tightly around his wrists.

''What! Is it illegal to take a photo!'' David screamed back as Midnight forced his head down.

''It's illegal for a human to be here!'' Midnight added, David tried to fight back, but saw Midnight pull out hid baton.

''No! Not my knee! Not my Knee!'' David scream

*SMACK*

''Ouch! My fucking knee!''

* * *

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 7:50 am.**

Empress Cadence sat in the throne room, sorting out some paperwork, when she heard the doors to the room fling open and saw Shining Armor's second in command, Midnight Blaze march in, dragging a human behind him.

''What are you doing with a human?'' Cadence asked, in both shock and slight anger, Midnight stops and pushed the human forwards, much to the dismay of both the human and the empress.

David looked up and weakly smiled at the pink alicorn, a bit of blood leaked out of his split lip.

''Hey Cadence, remember me?'' He said weakly, he coughed up some blood as Midnight punched him in the gut, ''Are you gonna give your big brother a hand?'' He added, getting punched again by the royal guard. Cadence's eyes widened at that statement.

''David?'' She said, now confused.

 **End of Chapter Five.**


	6. Ch6: Heart of Flurry

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Heart of Flurry.**

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 7:51 am.**

Cadence jumped down from her crystal throne and ran over to her human brother and placed her hoof under his chin and made him look at her, she looked into his eyes and smiled before hugging him. A faint tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, her horn lit up with a light blue hue, the hoof cuffs slipped off David's wrists. Midnight was displeased and yanked David away from Cadence.

''You humans are all the same, lying, pathetic and war hungry. Our empress would never hang out wi-!'' Was all Midnight was able to say punched in the face by Cadence, David ducked out of the way.

''Get out of here!'' Cadence screamed, screaming at the lieutenant, Midnight stood and ran out of the room, out of fear of what might happen to him, if he stayed any longer.

Cadence turned to her brother and smiled, she leap at him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

''I thought you were dead.'' Cadence said, crying into his should, ''We all thought you were dead!'' She added, now screaming into his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her.

''Sometimes i wish i was dead...'' David said softly, ''Mum certainly wished so.'' He added, Cadence pulled away and looked at him.

''Well mum can go to Tartarus for all i care! David, i know she blamed you for what happened to dad and i know you blame yourself for it. The people who invaded the base were after the computer virus you and dad were working on, dad wanted to protect you and he did, didn't he?'' Cadence said, raising an eyebrow, David slowly nodded, Cadence stood back up and dusted herself off, an idea flew into her head, she opened her wings and hovered at David's shoulder height, her wings gracefully cut through the air as she grabbed him by the shoulders.

''What are you doing?'' David said as he feet were dragged along the crystal floor, ''Also, how do you walk on this floor on bare hooves?'' He added, wincing at the thought of walking on ice cold crystal flooring without anything warm on your feet or hooves.

''I want you to meet somepony, i think you'll like her and i want to give you a tour of the castle.'' Cadence said, humming a tune to herself, not wanting to answer about walking on ice cold floors.

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 8:00 am.**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle, inside a bedroom was a teenage pony, she was a pegasus, her coat was a light magentaish gray with tinges of pale, light grayish fuchsia on her wingtips, her mane and tail were a gradient of light cerise to grayish violet with light arctic blue highlights, her eyes were a light opal and her name was Flurry Heart, she sat on the floor watching a small, toy train go around a large model train layout, the toy engine was an LBSCR A1 'Terrier' class in Southern Railway green with 'Port Hope' in the side tanks in white, a number '2705' and the name 'Jewel' in yellow just below the 'Port Hope'. The little engine was pulling two Ex-LMS 12T steel vans, two Ex-PO 8 Plank open wagons and a Southern Railway Pillbox brake van in chocolate brown with 'Crystal' on the side. She smiled as be brought the train to a stop below a coal stage and imagined the wagons being loaded with coal.

Flurry Heart heard some voices on the other side of her door, she turned to see her door handle turn around, the door slowly swung open. Her mother stepped through the doorway and smiled.

''Oh, it's just you mom.'' Flurry smiled as she moved the 'Terrier' and its wagons onto a siding. Cadence walked over to her daughter, stepping over the layout.

''Flurry Heart, there is something i need to tell you.'' Cadence said, looking into her daughter's eyes, ''How do i say this, you know how Twilight is the the only family member you have outside of me and your father, right?'' She added, Flurry nodded, slightly confused.

''Why are you telling me this?'' Flurry questioned, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

''Well. How do i say this... You have an uncle.'' Cadence said, Flurry laughed like crazy.

''Good one mom.'' Flurry laughed, she fell on the back and rolled on the floor, ''Where was he all this time then.'' She added, still laughing.

''It's the truth! David, come in now!'' Cadence said, raising her voice slightly, Flurry stopped laughing when she heard heavy footsteps outside her door, her eyes widened when she saw a human step into her room, ''Flurry Heart, meet my brother and your uncle, David.'' Cadence added, Flurry mouth dropped in surprise, the top of her head was no higher then the human's hips, ''David, meets my daughter and your niece, Flurry Heart.'' Cadence added.

Flurry looked at Cadence and then David, then back to Cadence, ''This is a joke right?'' She said, not wanting to believe that a human was her uncle.

''Flurry, dear, what can i do or say to convince you that he is your uncle?'' Cadence said, again, looking into her daughter's eyes.

''At least explain how he became your brother?'' Flurry asked, Cadence looked over at David, giving him the look of 'help me', David strolled over to the two and looked down.

''Why don't i explain, your mother was only a foal when she was found.'' David said, Flurry rolled her eyes, ''How convenient.'' She thought.

* * *

 _ **July 25th 1975, Upperby Park, Upperby, Carlisle, United Kingdom. 12:00 pm.**_

 _The summer sun was beating down over Upperby, a small suburb just south of the City of Carlisle. A young boy, no older than 5 years old was walking along a gravel path that ran by a pond in the local park, he was bounding a football along the ground, when a gust of wind blew it into the water, he went over to the edge and looked down, the water was only a few inches deep, he looked around, seeing no one around, he stepped into the water and walked over to his ball._

 _''David! What are you doing?'' He heard his dad shout from the path, he heard the splash as he father stepped into the water after him, David quickly picked up his ball and turned to his father._

 _''I was just getting my ball.'' David said, looking at his father, who just smiled warmly._

 _''Come on, let's get out of the water.'' His father said helping David up onto the path before climbing out himself, they walked along the path, going to towards a picnic area that David's mother and sister were waiting. As they walked, the cloud overhead turned grey almost instantly._

 _'What the?'' His father said, all his years as pilot, he'd never seen weather change like this that quickly, a bolt of lightning hit ground in front of them, a white orbit like shape appeared as the lightning disappeared._

 _A pony like figure appeared from the orb, it looked very weak and was bleeding heavy, David and his father ran over to the creature, it was a female, her left ear was gashed open, blood leaked from the mouth and nose and she was holding a bundle of blankets. David looked at its back to see bloody stumps on the back, ''Dad.'' He said, getting his father's attention, his father looked at the stumps, marking where wings her once located._

 _''But that's impossible...'' His father said, looking over the creature, ''What is an native Equusling doing here?'' He added, picking her up, ''David! Come with me!'' His father asked, they ran to the car, a dark blue Ford Orion, David opened the backseat passenger doors, allowing his father to place the creature inside._

 _The pony was a pegasus, her coat was a very pale vermilion, her mane and tail were a gradient of brilliant raspberry to moderate cobalt blue, her eyes were a brilliant amber._

 _''Miss, do you know where you are?'' His father asked the former pegasus, but all she was repeating was the word 'Sombra'._

 _''Miss, what's your name?'' David said, trying to take the blankets from her, she held them tight, ''Its ok, i wont hurt you, i just need them to make you comfortable.'' He added, she looked at him, she loosened her grip on the the bundle. David began to unwrap them but stopped when he felt them wriggling, he slowly unwrapped them when a small pink wing appeared._

 _David almost dropped the blankets in surprise but held them tight, he slowly uncovered the face of a tiny pink pegasus wearing a romper suit, embroidered with the words 'Mi Amore Cadenza' on the chest, the pegasus foal opened her purple eyes and smiled, making giggles sounds. David's father looked over at the foal._

 _''My name is Empress Amore of the Crystal Empire.'' The bleeding pony said, coughing some more, ''At least i was the Empress.'' She added, trying to look at her severed wings._

 _''Who did this to you.'' David's Father said, his voice sounding angry, Amore coughed some more._

 _''My student, Sombra.'' Amore said as she began to come in and out unconsciousness, ''Please, take care of Cadence.'' She weakly added, raising her hoof at the tiny pink foal, Amore closed her eyes as she took her last breath, Cadence began to whimper and cry as Amore's hoof fell limp against the back seat of the car._

* * *

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 8:10 am.**

Flurry Heart looked at her mother, who had tears in her eyes, Flurry then looked at the David, who was on the brink of tears. Flurry though over the previous statement.

''Is it true mother?'' Flurry asked, looking at the human, who was comforting the pink alicorn, Cadence nodded, Flurry's ears fell flat against her head.

''It's true, all of it. King Sombra. Amore. They're real.'' Cadence said, wiping some tears away from her face, Flurry ran to her and wraps her legs around her mother and hugged her tight.

''I have an uncle...'' Flurry whimpered, then it hit her, ''I have an uncle!'' She added, flapping her wings, dragging David around like a toy.

''Flurry, i've got to go do something, why don't you show your uncle your model collection.'' Cadence said, standing back on her hooves and making her way over to the door.

''Sure thing mom!'' Flurry said, dragging David over to her model train collection.

Cadence walked down the corridor and entered her study, closing the door behind her, she pulled out a pen and a sheet of paper from the top drawer, laying the paper out on the desk, she wrote the following:

 _'Dear Twilight._

 _I am writing to you because i have an important guest at the Crystal Empire and i'd like you and your Friends to make HIM feel welcome here. Enclosed with this letter are bits, enough to pay for six first class tickets for the CEE train from the Canterlot Citadel station to the Arctic Crystal station._

 _Empress Cadence.'_

Cadence placed her pen down as she attached the letter to a sack of gold bits, in a flash of blue, the bag and the letter disappeared.

* * *

''And last but not least, my most favorite train i've got, my CEE model.'' Flurry said, dragging David over to the only shelve in her room. Upon the shelve sat an e300.

''Is that a TGV TMST?'' David said, looking at the twelve coach High Speed Train model sitting on the shelve, ''A what?'' He heard Flurry say, he sighed, ''A Class 373.'' He replied, Flurry nodded.

''Yes, its a Class 373.'' She responded, blowing some dust off it's plastic shell.

 **February 15th 2008, Ponyville Castle, Ponyville. 8:11 am.**

Purple claws scratched against the tiled floors of the castle, The being was a small dragon, his scales were a light mulberry with a light spring budish gray underbelly, his ears were a light lime green, his spikes were a moderate harlequin, his eyes were a moderate pistachio and his name was Spike.

''Twilight! Twilight!'' Spike shouted as he ran through the halls and towards the thrown room, he threw opened the large oak doors, startling the alicorn on the other side of the doors.

''Spike, what's wrong!'' the alicorn shout, getting Spike's attention, she ran over to the dragon.

''Important message from Cadence, Twilight'' He responded, panting, Twilight took the letter and read it out loud

''Spike, go get the others, now!'' Twilight commanded him, he nodded before running out the thrown room and towards the castle doors.

Twilight pulled a quill, ink and a piece of paper.

 _'Dear Cadence._

 _I have received your letter and me and my friends will be there as soon as possible._

 _Twilight Sparkle.'_

She rolled up the paper into a scroll and sent it on its way as Spike returned with Twilight's friends in tow.

''You needed us Twilight?'' Rarity said, trotting into the room, yawning slightly, AJ, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow groaned, slowly following.

"I got this from Cadence." Twilight replied, showing her friends the letter for Cadence. Rarity's jaw dropped.

''Twilight dear, you don't mean?'' Rarity said, trying to hide her excitement.

''Yes, we are going to the Crystal Empire!'' Twilight proclaimed.

 **End of Chapter Six.**


	7. Ch7: Journey to The Crystal Empire

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Seven.**

 **Journey to The Crystal Empire.**

 **February 15th 2008, Canterlot Citadel, Canterlot. 9:30 am.**

''Wow, i can't how grand this station has become since was it was renovated!'' Rarity said is awe as the glass roof of Canterlot Citadel sparkled in the morning sun, the snow had stopped falling.

''Where is the train?'' Twilight said, looking down Platform One, ''It should be here by now.'' She added before a high pitch horn broke through the noise of the station, Twilight and Rarity looked southward down the platform and saw a sleek, aerodynamic train snaking its way from the depot, over to the platform. It's nose was yellow, which gave away to white, it had a blue roof, undercarriage and window edges, the engine and first carriage had grey grill on the side and large text that read 'Crystal Empire Express'. A metal rod stuck out the top of the engine, it touched the overhead cable, sparking every now and again.

The train pulled up to the platform and stopped, its brakes squeaked, the sound of its whirring electric motors quieted down, leaving only a hum. The doors slid open with a a click, the guard stepped out the first class coach.

''All aboard!'' He called out as the passengers boarded their respective coaches. Twilight, Spike and the girls boarded the first class coach right behind the Bar-Buffet coach. Twilight and Spike had the guard check the tickets while the other sat down in their seats.

''So, there are seven on you?'' The guard asked the Princess of Friendship, Twilight nodded, the guard looked at her, ''Ok, everything checks out, enjoy your trip now.'' He added, giving the tickets back, he then turned and greeted the other passengers

While Twilight sat down, Spike went to the buffet coach and brought seven hot cocoas and a book titled 'The History of the CEE and Fleet'.

''What did you get Spike?'' Rarity asked as the young dragon sat down in his seat.

''I brought this book for Flurry, i'm not sure if she has it yet.'' Spike replied opening it up and reading it, Rarity chuckled, sipping some cocoa.

The guard blew his whistle, the doors slide shut with a beep, the train blasted it horn, it electric motor began to hum to life as the train began to roll out the platform. The train was a Class 373 EMU which was laid out with.

A Driving Motor (DM) at the front, a Motor Standard (MS), a Trailer Standard (TS), a Restaurant Buffet (RM), a Trailer First (TF), a Trailer Brake First (TBF), a Trailer Brake First (TBF), a Trailer First (TF), a Restaurant Buffet (RM), a Trailer Standard (TS), a Motor Standard (MS) and a Driving Motor (DM) at the back.

A BR Green A4 pulled in on platform pulling a set of Maroon coloured Mark 1 coaches.

''Next stop, Manehattan!'' The guard announced on the PA system as the CEE rolled past the Canterlot Citadel signal box, it sneaking onto the northbound, four track mainline.

 **February 15th 2008, Equestrian Countryside, Equestria. 10:45 am.**

A high pitched horn broke through the silence of the snow covered countryside as the CEE rushed past a farmyard, heading north towards Manehattan, at 140 miles per hour. The mainline was split into six four track with the electrified lines on the left side and the non powered lines on the right. On the Canterlot bound track of the non powered track was an InterCity 125 in InterCity Executive livery, it was going at 125 miles per hour. The two trains blew horns as they past with a speed difference of 55 miles per hour, as the CEE passed the IC 125, it blasted the diesel powered train with snow.

 **February 15th 2008, New Harbour Bay Bridge, Manehattan. 12:21 pm.**

The crystal blue water of Manhattan's Harbour Bay twinkled and sparkled in the midday sun as the CEE crossed the New Harbour Bay Bridge. The bridge had recently been built, the two line on the ocean side had over head cable will the two on the city side were now the 'classic' lines and ran across the original bridge. The new bridge was a 'Through Arch Bridge, the steel was painted blue while the bridge ends were a mixture of brown and red brick work.

''Hey guys, i'm going to get a snack, want anything?'' Rainbow asked her friends, they all shock their heads, Rainbow walked towards the buffet coach, she walked through the gangway, the door slid shut behind her.

''So Twilight, what does Cadence need us for?'' Pinkie asked, Twilight shrugged, ''But Twilight, you know everything about everything.'' Pinkie added, Twilight rolled her eyes.

''I don't know, all the letter said was that she had a special guest at the castle and wanted us to help them settle in.'' Twilight replied, pulling the letter out of her saddle bag and reading it over again.

Rainbow approached the counter in the buffet coach, a chocolate bar in hoof, she placed it on the counter along with some bits and waited for the staff to serve her. A staff member appeared from the area behind the counter.

''Hello miss, what can i do for... Dash?'' The staff said, getting Rainbow's attention. The rainbow mare looked at buffet worker and gasped.

The staff member behind the counter was a pegasus, her coat was a light turquoise, her mane and tail were a brilliant amber with brilliant gold streaks, her eyes were a brilliant gamboge.

''Lightning Dust, is that you?'' Rainbow asked in surprise, the other mare nodded, Rainbow gasped more.''No one have seen you since the Wonderbolt Academy.'' She added, ''Where did you go?'' Rainbow asked Lightning Dust.

''Look, Rainbow. I would love to talk to you but, this is my stop and i've got to pick my daughter up from her dad's. Also, here's your change.'' Lightning Dust said, yawing, giving the rainbow mare the change from the chocolate bar before stepping out from behind the counter carrying a saddle bag.

''Wow, Lightning, you look tired, if everything ok?" Rainbow asked, concern filling her voice.

Lighting Dust sighed, she pulled out a post it note and a pen and wrote something down and gave it to Rainbow.

''If you're ever in Manehattan again, look me up.'' Lightning Dust said as the train stopped in Manhattan's Central station, the doors opened and the turquoise mare stepped off before talking to a stallion.

"It's all yours." Lightning said to the stallion as he boarded the train. He walked behind the counter as Rainbow trotted back to her coach.

 **February 15th 2008, Northern Manehattan, Manehattan. 12:30 pm.**

The CEE snaked it way from the heavily clustered city and towards the arctic and the Crystal Empire.

''Well, it'll take another four hours to get to the Crystal Empire.'' Twilight said, reading the timetable.

''Welp, i'm gonna have a nap. Wake me up when we're there.'' Rainbow said, finding some empty seats and laying down on them.

''Sure thing Rainbow.'' Twilight said as Rainbow closed her eyes.

* * *

The screech of brakes. The rumble of rails. The blast of a horn. The sound of an explosion. The sounds faded as images appeared, the first one begin that of a collapsing viaduct, it faded into an image of a funnel with smoke pouring from it, that too faded into an image that was three large wheels pounding the rails, they were connected with a metal rod, the chuffing sound of a two cylinder steam engine. A whistle screeched out.

Rainbow awoke with sweat dripping from her forehead, she looked at her surrounding and found herself back in the cab of '642', but it looked different, it looked new, brand new in fact, she walked towards the windows and saw that her and the class 19 were in a factory alongside three other class 19's, all four were in the undercoat grey. Three men were talking. A calendar behind them read, 14th June, 1974

''Which one was built first?'' Asked one of the men, he was wearing a suit, making him stick out amongst the factory.

''That would be D642.'' Said the second one, he was wearing typical factory clothes, the three men walked towards the engine numbered D642, the same one that Rainbow was on. The vision melted away into a black void.

* * *

Rainbow awoke, she looked around, finding herself back on board the CEE as it began to pass the suburbs of the Crystal Empire. Rainbow looked over at her friends, they were all asleep in there seats, she walked over to them and nudged them one by one.

''Wake up guys, we're here.'' Rainbow cooed as they slowly woke from there slumber, AJ stretched her legs as the train began to slow down as it crossed the overpass that crosses the path to the park just before entering the station.

Arctic Crystal Station was the terminal station for the Arctic line and the biggest, the station had six platforms. The station was built as a replica of the Charing Cross railway station in London. The CEE pulling in on platform one, stopping just in front of the buffers with a meter to spare, everyone who got on at Canterlot and Manehattan got off and everyone who were going to Manehattan or Canterlot boarded. The mares and Spike walked through the station entrance as the CEE's destination board changed from 'Crystal Empire - Arctic Crystal' to 'Canterlot Citadel'.

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 4:45 pm.**

The sun began to sit jump above the horizon as Spike and the others made it to the palace, two royal crystal guard stood my the door.

''Hello Princess Twilight. Hello Great and Honorable Spike the Brave and Glorious.'' The first one said.

''What brings you to The Crystal Empire today?'' The second one said.

''We got a letter from Empress Cadence asking us to come here.'' Twilight said, pulling the letter out and showing the guard the letter, they nodded and opened the door

''Enjoy your stay, princess." The first guard responded as Twilight, Rarity, AJ, Pinkie, Rainbow, Spike and Fluttershy stepped into the elegant palace, the doors shutting behind them with a slam.

* * *

The group approached the throne room and stepped inside where they met Cadence, Flurry, Shining Armour and a strange creature.

''Hello Cadence, we're here.'' Twilight said, eyeing up the creature who was standing on two legs.

''Ah, Twilight you're here. I'd you all to meet my brother, David Wyne.'' Cadence said, pointing her hoof at the human. Rainbow burst out from behind Twilight and the others.

''You!'' She shouted.

 **End of Chapter Seven.**


	8. Ch8: Visions of The Past

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Eight.**

 **Visions of The Past.**

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 4:55 pm.**

''You!'' Rainbow shouted, storming over to the human and looked into eyes, ''How dare you!'' She added, glaring at him.

''David, what did you do to anger her?'' Cadence said, stepping between the two, ''Rainbow, what did he do to anger you?'' She added.

''He saved my life, twice! And he didn't even stay longer enough to let me say thank you!'' Rainbow said, nearly shouting.

''Hey! I would of stayed long enough, if you didn't run away!'' David said, trying his best to remain calm.

''Oh...yeah...'' Rainbow responded, blushing red with embarrassment, David facepalmed, shaking his head.

''Anyway, I'm Rainbow Dash, and they are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, her assistant Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack.'' Rainbow said, pointing a hoof and the six figures behind her. David waved at them slightly. Fluttershy hid behind AJ and was shaking. Flurry Heart broke the silence.

''Let's have dinner!'' She said, trying to stop the awkward atmosphere in the room.

''That's a lovely idea Flurry.'' Rarity said, walking towards the dining hall, ''Come along.'' She added, walking down the hall, the others followed. David was about leave the palace when he was caught in Cadence's magic.

''Oh no you don't.'' She said dragging him with her.

 **February 15th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 5:55 pm.**

David wondered the palace, trying to find the exit after sneaking out the dining hall, he looked at the stained glass windows, they depicted mayor events in the history of The Crystal Empire, from when it was founded up until the Equestria Games. Two window caught his eye, one was depicting Cadence in a sword fight with a black unicorn that had a red horn and wearing silver armor and the other window depicted a purple and green dragon with the crystal heart above them, the heart was surrounded with blue that was emitting from ponies around it.

David placed his hand the window that had a black unicorn, his eyes snapped open as they began to glow white, he looked around as everything went black, the electric lights were replaced with burned out candles.

* * *

''Sombra, for the last time! I will leave my husband for you!'' David heard a pegasus shout, she was wearing a royal cloak and a crown, ''Now, if you excuse me, i have to go and play with my daughter.'' The pegasus added, walking away from a black unicorn.

''So be it, Amore.'' Sombra said, drawing a sword made from black crystal and swinging at the Empress, cutting her wings off in one swing. Amore screamed in pain, alerting some guard, they attacked Sombra but were quickly cut down. Everything went white as the hallway turned into a blizzard.

David saw a weakened Amore running through the blizzard, clutching a tiny foal wrapped in blankets.

''Amore, give me the baby.'' Sombra said, an army of brainwashed soldiers stood behind him, he approached the fallen Empress, his sword was soaked in the blood of anyone who stood in his way.

''I'll never give Cadence to you, you monster.'' Amore weakly said, spitting blood at Sombra, he growled at her and swung his sword, the blade shattered before it even hit her.

''What!'' Sombra growled, Amore and the baby were surrounded by an orbit, they then disappeared in a flash of white, the force knocking Sombra and his army back.

David looked around and found himself back in the throne room of the palace, the floor was soaking in blood.

''Sombra! You traitor!'' A dark red male pegasus shouted, ''You killed my wife and you killed my daughter! I will not let you take the empire!'' He said.

''You underestimate my power, Ruby Tember!" Sombra shouted, drawing his sword, Ruby drew his sword too and leapt at Sombra, the two engaged in a sword fight, some of Sombra's brain washed army appeared and tried to attack Ruby, the dark red alicorn held out his hoof and knocked them all back with his natural magic, he swung his sword at Sombra, cutting the unicorn's cheek.

The throne room changed into to the balcony of the palace. Sombra and Ruby were circling each other, the pegasus was missing most of his left wing. Most of the palace was ablaze, charring the once white crystal into a black hulk, Sombra leapt over Ruby who tried to cut the unicorn but missed, Sombra landed and stabbed Ruby through through the throat, he then twisted his sword, breaking the blade. Ruby fell to the floor, blood leaking from his wounds, he struggled to breath as his heart stopped. Sombra laughed as he kicked Ruby's body of the palace and watched it fall into the flames below. David went to punch Sombra but he went straight through the unicorn. Sombra's eyes began to glow red with purple mist escaping them.

David looked around as he was now at the base of the palace, he saw a line of humans in chains, their were also some crystal ponies and foals, also in chains

''You humans are to be executed as are your family's, under this new regime, only pure blood crystal ponies and crystal ponies alone will live in this empire.'' Sombra said, pacing up and down in front of the line, ''Now you may be thinking, why do i have crystal ponies and foals in this line too? Well that is because you crystal ponies are no longer pure! You have mated with these humans and have had children, so you and your foals will be executed too!'' The twisted unicorn said, his brain washed soldiers draw their blades and slash the throats of everyone in the line. David covered his mouth as tears left his eyes, the blood from the throats of the people and ponies flowed down the street and into the drains.

David looked through his teary eyes and found himself at the top of the palace, he saw Sombra carrying something in his magical grip, it was the crystal heart but it look grey, Sombra dropped the heart on the center of the floor and walked away, the heart floated back up, a visible cracked appeared on its surface.

''No one will ever find you.'' Sombra cackled as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

David opened his eyes, finding himself laying on the floor of the hallway, he looked at his hand before trying to get up.

''Uncle! Are you ok?" Flurry Heart said, running over to him and helping him up, he looked at the window and then his hand, ''What you lookin' at?'' She added, looking at the window with Sombra on it.

''That's weird.'' He said, still looking at the window, he walked over to the window. ''What weird uncle?'' Flurry buzzed, she looked at David as he put hand back on the window, his eyes went white before Flurry pulled him away from it. David looked at the window with Cadence fighting Sombra.

''Hey Flurry, you wanna see you mum kick some ass?'' David said, Flurry Heart smiled.

''Hell Yeah!'' Flurry shouted, the two approached the window and touched it at the same time, their eyes going white as everything changed around them.

* * *

The wind howled as David and Flurry appeared at the top of the palace, Flurry's mane fluttered in the wind, they turned around to see Sombra and Cadence in a sword fight and Sombra looked like he was about to lose.

''Its over Sombra, i have the high ground!'' Cadence shouted, standing her ground, her and Sombra circled each other, mirroring what happened a thousand years ago.

''You underestimate my power.'' Sombra barked, his eyes glowing red, he leapt over Cadence but was struck down by her sword.

''The Crystal Heart has returned, use the love and light within you to make that Sombra does not.'' They heard Spike shout below, the palace shook as the heart returned to its rightful place.

The top of the palace was now ringed with blue flames.

''What the... NO NO NO NO!'' Sombra yelled as the staircase was blocked off, the blue flames blocking the view of the sky.

''Oh yeah, you're going down Sombra! Your getting erased. Crystal Heart, pretty clever huh?'' Cadence said as Sombra began to panic.

''Let me out, let me argh!'' He said, trying to teleport away, only to find his magic being blocked, ''Ah, why isn't this working!'' He added, looking at the floor.

''Hey look at me! Turn around and look at me you demon!'' Cadence shouted, Sombra looked at her, ''Your a real wise guy but you make one fatal mistake, you messed with my family.'' She added, gritting her teeth.

''Your making a mistake, i'll give you anything. Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own country! Please! No!'' Sombra wailed in pain as he body began to glitch and twitch, ''What's happening to me?!'' He added before shouted a distorted message as he body flickered between his unicorn form, shadow form and his umbra form.

''Cadence!" He said, holding out his hoof to her, begging for help, she raised her front hoof and swung it, punching him in the face, making him shatter like glass, ''Ah!'' He screamed as his shattered particles were vaporized as the Crystal Heart began to protect its home once more.

* * *

''David? Are you ok?'' David heard Cadence shout as she ran over to him and helped him up before helping Flurry up.

''I'm fine.'' He groaned, his shoulder clicking as he stood up, looking at the window, Flurry dusted herself off.

''David, why did you leave the dinner?'' Cadence asked him sternly while her magic was telling her of great pain in him, ''David? What's wrong?'' She tilted her head. David trembled before hugging Cadence tightly and borrowing his face into her feathers.

''I'm sorry i wasn't there for you.'' He sobbed into her neck, ''I'm the worst brother ever.'' He added, hearing this made Cadence's heartbreak, she welled up.

''Shh, it's ok. your not the worst brother.'' Cadence said, rubbing his back, ''No matter what you may think, no matter where you might go, you will always be my brother and i will always be a Wyne.'' She added, wiping his tears away with her wing. ''Come on, i'll show you to your room.'' Cadence said, letting go and walking towards the rooms, David followed her down the hall, Flurry had already trotted off.

 **End of Chapter Eight.**


	9. Ch9: Sneak Away

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Nine.**

 **Sneak Away.**

 **February 16th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 12:25 am.**

David was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling, the full moon barely glowing through the crystal walls, casting the room in a dark blue glow, he sat up and looked at his bare chest, it had scratches and scars across it. He got out of bed and put his tattered shirt and jacket on, he looked over at the dresser, a pen and some blank paper were neatly placed on it. He stepped over to the dresser, grabbing a blank sheet of paper and the pen, he wrote down a letter and folding it and wrote 'Dear Cadence' on the front before placing in back on the dresser. He put his shoes on and walked out the room and down the hall, towards the palace entrance.

Flurry Heart was asleep in her bed when she heard footsteps pass her door, she quitely hopped out of bed and opened her door, she saw David walk down the hall and towards the palace doors.

''What... why are you leaving?'' She said to herself, she quietly moved over to her desk and grabbed a quill, ink and paper and quickly wrote something down and placed the note on her bed. She opened a window, about to fly from it but was blasted with cold arctic air and snow with blizzard like force, she shook the snow off and put off snow boots, a scarf, a woolen hat and a cloak. Grabbing a saddle bag with wing warmers inside, she leapt out the window and fluttered down to the ground outside.

Her light magentaish gray hooves land on the freshly laid snow, she looked up at the palace one last time.

''So long Empire.'' She said, opening her saddle bag and putting the wing warmers on. She heard David step out the palace and walk towards Lower Crystal Square TMD, Flurry heart follows close behind him. Midnight Blaze watches this and smirks.

''This is too perfect.'' The guard said, stepping into the palace and walking towards Flurry's room, he enters the room and closes the window, he took of his helmet, revealing a horn, in a flash of dark blue, he cast a spell on the room, blocking out sound from the room.

Without warning he started to trash the room, he flipped the bed over on its side, smashing the desk into pieces and shattering the mirror, once he was finished, he grabbed Flurry Heart's mane brush and pulled out her hair from it and scattered the hair across the floor and moved some shattered desk around, making it look like a struggle had broken out.

''Now, i need one more thing.'' Midnight said to himself, he ran at a wall and knocked himself out, the spell he had cast stops working.

 **February 16th 2008, Lower Crystal Square TMD, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 1:35 am.**

The snow blasted David as he got back to '642', he opened the cab door and stepped inside the ice cold cab, Flurry Heart snuck into cab and hid under the sink in the small kitchen in the nose. David started the engines, the cab lighting flickered on, as did the headlights, David then left the cab and turned the tail lamps on, the blizzard deafened out the sound of the engines as he got back into the cab and sat in his seat, looking at the palace and sighed. He moved the throttle into notch two and released the brakes, the class 19's start moving along the siding and towards a balloon loop to turn around and head back south.

''I'll see you again soon Candy.'' David said as the train turned around and started the long journey back south. The CEE rattled past on the high speed line as it bridged over the freight line. Flurry Heart's heart was beating quickly as the train sped up, forcing its way through the blizzard.

 **February 16th 2008, Arctic North, Equestrian Border. 3:05 am.**

'642' crested the hill and rattled along the level stretch of track, the blizzard died down as the train crossed over the border and into Equestria, David moved the throttle into notch eight, the lights of The Crystal Empire faded away in the distance, the now calmer snow of Equestria pelted the rails as the bright headlights lit the path as the train started to head down hill, twisting through the mountain range of northern Equestria. David found it hard to keep awake as his train headed towards Ponyville. Flurry Heart had fallen asleep.

 **February 16th 2008, The Crystal Palace, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 6:00 am.**

Cadence woke up before everyone else did, she hoped out of bed and skipped to the kitchen, she found Arctic Lily preparing breakfast, the maid placed a plate of toast onto a tray and was about to take it when Cadence smiled at her.

''Good morning ma'am.'' Arctic bowed to the Empress before picking up the tray.

''Who's the breakfast for?'' Cadence asked the maid, taking note of what else was on the tray, a glass of milk and a knife and fork.

''It's for mister David.'' The maid replied, nervously, Cadence noticed this and took the tray in her magic aura.

''I'll give this to him, why don't you go and see if Flurry Heart is awake?'' The Empress added, the maid nodded and walked out the kitchen.

Cadence walked along the hall and knocked on David's door and waited for him to open the door, after no response she knocked again and waited again, once again, no reply.

''David? You awake?'' She said, opening the door, she was surprised to see the room empty, she looked around, confused. She walked over to the dresser and placed the tray down, she noticed the letter laying on the top of the dresser, she picked up the letter and opened it.

 _'Dear Cadence._

 _Thank you for your hospitality, but i can't stay here with you and your family, i just don't feel needed here. I'll be returning to Port Hope. Good Bye._

 _David.'_

Tears stained Cadence's cheek as she read the letter again and again. She looked at the bottom of the letter and weakly smiled.

''Oh, David. I need you here.'' Cadence whispered. She dropped the letter when she heard Arctic Lily scream. She ran out the room and towards the screaming, Twilight, her friends and Shining ran to the scream too.

Cadence ran into the thrashed and saw Midnight Blaze laying on the floor, she froze in place as Shining pushed her aside and shook Midnight awake.

''Who did this? Where is Flurry Heart?'' Shining said, looking at Midnight. Midnight weakly pointed his hoof at Cadence.

''Her brother did this, he kidnapped Flurry.''

 **End of Chapter Nine.**


	10. Ch10: Discovery

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Ten.**

 **Discovery.**

Shining Armor glares at Cadence, the pink alicorn could sense the fire in her husband's eyes, she frowned.  
''There must be some mistake, my brother would never do that.'' Cadence said, calmly, ''Maybe Flurry Heart followed him.'' She added, knowing full well that her daughter was known to escape the palace at night.  
''I'm with Cadence on this.'' Rarity said, ''The human doesn't look like the kind that would kidnap.'' She added, the girls nodded. Shining though over what Midnight said, something just didn't add up.

''Ok Midnight, tell us what happened.'' Shining said, Midnight gulped, ''Well, go on then, tell us.'' Shining added.  
''Well, i was making my rounds outside the palace when i heard loud bangs coming from Flurry's room, i ran to her room as fast as i could. When i got to her room, i saw him tying her up, i tried to stop him but he knocked me out.'' Midnight explained, Twilight was skeptical and first but hearing this made her even more skeptical, she felt the presents of dark magic in the room. The kind of magic that was banned. Among the presents of dark magic, Twilight picked up on a spell that had be cast hours ago, a sound prevention spell. While this was going, Cadence had left the room and stormed down the hall.  
''David would never do that! I've got to find him before Shining does.'' She said to herself.

''Hey? Where did Cadence go?'' Twilight asked, noticing a lack of pink alicorn in Flurry's room.  
''Probably off fucking a human.'' Midnight smirked, ''Filthy non pure blood.'' He added, Shining glared at him.  
''What did you say? You don't speak ill of my wife and your ruler!'' Shining snapped, swinging his hoof at Midnight, who only chuckled.  
''You lied, didn't you?'' Twilight asked Midnight, ''Didn't you?'' She added. Midnight just nodded.  
''Where's Flurry?'' Shining asked.

 **February 16th 2008, Arctic Crystal Station, Los Cristales, The Crystal Empire. 6:20 am.**

Cadence stormed over to the private platform at Arctic Crystal Station, sitting at the platform was a shortened version of the CEE, but unlike the CEE, it was painted crystalline blue and was a diesel-electric hybrid, giving it the ability to travel over sections of track that weren't powered.  
''Morning ma'am.'' The driver said, getting a glare from Cadence.  
''Get me to Ponyville as fast as possible.'' The empress bluntly said, glaring at the driver, making him tremble in fear, ''O-of course, ma'am.'' he said, getting into the leading cab. Cadence stormed onto the train and waited for it to depart, she then saw the others running towards her.  
''Midnight lied, Flurry snuck out!'' Twilight shouted as she boarded the train.

 **February 16th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 11:55 am.**

'642' and '644' snaked off the mainline and into the yard, '47500' sat on a siding in front of the coal stage. The class 19 was brought to a stop along side the tank engine. Dusty was sitting on the running board, drinking soup from a mug, the diesels shut down with a mumble, Dusty noticed them and waved as David exited the cab, the freshly laid snow crunched under his feet. Flurry Heart awoke, still under the sink, she wriggled out and quietly opened the kitchen door and looked around, the train was silent. She cracked the door open and quickly escaped and flew into town.

David put his hands into his pockets, he felt the map inside and pulled it out.  
''Oh, here's your map...'' He said before noticing something on this, ''What is that?'' He added, noticing a faded line coming off where the branch line was drawn on, he blew on the map, thinking the line was a bit of hair but when it wouldn't move, he was surprised.  
''Let me see that?'' Dusty said, confused, David handed her the map, '''That seems like the old branchline to the Everfree coal mine. But that line was abandoned in 1952 when the Everfree Forest began to reclaim the land. This map was made only last year, why is it still here?'' She added, her and David looked over at the branchline as it darted down hill.

Dusty hopped into '47500's cab, David followed her into the cab, she released the brakes and moved the regulator forward a bit, steam poured out from under the wheels as the steam engine moved forward.  
''Let's see what's on that line.'' She said as the jinty left the yard.

* * *

The Jinty chuffed along the line as it climbed the incline of the branchline, Dusty moved the regulator back a bit, slowing '47500' down as they approached the spot where a junction should be.  
''It should be there.'' David said, looking down the line, he saw splintered wood littering the track, he smiled, remember what caused that.  
''What happened here?'' Dusty asked, taking note of the wood clogging the tracks, she looked over at David and noticed the smile plastered on his face, ''David, did you have something to do with this?'' She questioned him, he looked over at the mare and explained what happened on his first day.  
''Geez, that explains why your train is dented.'' She said, noticing the junction appearing, abet only the clearing that exposed the existence of something that wouldn't allow the trees to grow back.

The Jinty slowed down, the brakes squeaked as it came to a stop just in front of a rusty point lever, Dusty hopped out the cab and walked over to the lever, nearly slipping on the ice on a few occasions. She wrapped her hooves around the lever arm and with all her strength, she threw the lever over, the clicking and movement of rusty metal rang out, she brushed the snow off the rails using her tail, the point blades had moved over, the line was now opened towards rusty rails. The mare carefully made her way back to the engine, David held out his hand to her and pulled her back into the cab, she blushed at his touch but quickly shook it off. The regulator mover forward slightly, giving Jinty just enough speed to traverse the points.

The train stopped, just clearing the points, David got out this time, he walked over to the points and, with little effort, threw the lever back into its previous position. He got back to the cab, Dusty gave him one oil lamp painted eggshell white and two other oil lamps painted a reddish pink, he put the white lamp central lamp iron on the front running board, he lit the lamp, it began to glow a yellowish white. He walked to the rear of the engine and placed the red lamps of the outer lamp irons and lit them, they began to glow red. He got back into the cab and Dusty started to move the engine.

Twigs snapped and buckled under the weight of the little steam train as it creeped along the rusty rails, a second set of points appeared as a second line connected on to the rusty line and jointing the line back onto the other branchline from western end. Bushes and shrubbery scraped the undercarriage of '47500' as The Everfree forest tree branches hung over the line, blocking out the sky, causing the forest became dull the further they drove him.  
''So, why did you want to be a train driver?'' David asked her, she looked over at him.  
''I was a general at a town called Snow Lake, when The Crystal Empire returned, my best friend and my lover was killed by Sombra, i quit the army and left that town, moved to Ponyville and picked up on a job i wanted to do when i was a foal. Dreams come true i guess.'' She said.

A shape appeared ahead, the headlamp barely lighting it, the Jinty stopped just in front of the object, David leaned out of the cab and looked that the object, it appeared to be a Great Western Railway built 20t toad brake van. He hopped down and grabbed his phone from his pocket, he turned on the flashlight app and used it to look around. The brakevan had faded paint grey paintwork with white handrails, the grey paint was flaking away at the bottom of the brakevan, rotten wood and rusty screws appeared where the paint has fallen away, Dusty joined him and looked beyond the brakevan, a coach appeared from the darkness. Dusty nudged David, he looked at coach. The pair walked toward the coach.

The coach had faded blue and light grey paintwork, much like the brakevan, the paint has flaked away where the coach met its frame, allowing rust to shine through, the coach had two large doors, one at one end and another at the other end, this was the same for the other side, 'Royal Mail' was painted on the side is white, it too had flaked, mostly, away. David noticed a second coach appear, it was identical to the first coach but had three doors on each side. A third coach appeared from the darkness as well, it was identical to the other two but only had two doors on one side.

''What is this? These looks like TPO's.'' Dusty asked in awe, David grabbed the front most door of the leading coach and forced it open, air rushed inside, he hopped up into the TPO and helped Dusty in, the two looked around. Dusty walked around the coach, she heard something crunch under her hoof, she looked down and saw bones, she looked up and came face to face with a skeleton, she let out an ear piercing scream, alerting David, he spun around and saw the skeleton, he then saw two, then three, then four. He counted nine skeletons, all of which were wearing British clothing from the 1950s, David saw something goldish reflecting against the light from his phone, he looked down at a small crate and opened it, his jaw dropped when he saw what the contents were, bars of gold.

Dusty opened a sack and found what looked like bits, she dragged the heavy sack over to him, he looked in the sack.  
''Pound coins?'' He asked himself, he then looked over at the gold, ''Gold bar's, pound coins, skeletons. This doesn't make any... sense.'' He added as he thought of a story he learned in school, he quickly left the coach, Dusty followed him.  
''Whats going on?'' She asked him, he explained to her the story of people who stole from the four banks of the United Kingdom all at once and that they disappeared without a trace.  
''I've got to know.'' He said, quickly walking towards the front, a tender appeared, it had faded charcoal black paint, that flaked away, revealing rust.

He shone his phone on the tender, a faded British Railway logo appeared on the rusty object.  
''BR late crest.'' He said, Dusty looked at it, noting coal rails on the top of the tender, David looked at the engine at the front, ''Six drive wheels.'' He added, Dusty climbed up into its cab.  
''The brakes are hard on.'' She shouted to him, something caught his eye, he looked at the cab side, his jaw dropped again when he looked at it, written on the side.

'4F'

'43999'

 **End of Chapter Ten.**


	11. Ch11: Fowler 4F

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Eleven.**

 **Fowler 4F.**

 **February 16th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 12:30 pm.**

David looked at the number on the cabside as the pieces fell into place. This engine, this Fowler 4F was 43999. The same engine that was part of the robbery of the four banks of the Four Kingdoms of The United Kingdom. He placed his hand on the cabside. Dusty lent out, over the cabside and looked down.

''You ok?'' Dusty said, looking at David, he looked up at her.

''I'm fine Dusty, it's just i wish my dad was here to see this.'' David said, looking down again at the overgrown ballast before looking back up at Dusty, ''He told me stories about this engine. How she went missing. How British Railways erased her from history.'' He added, some of the rusting paint work of '43999' flaked away as David ran his hand along her running board.

David noticed that '43999's front buffer beam was crushed and buckled but still, by some luck, had the buffers, vacuum pipe and the screw link coupling intact.

''Hey, Dusty? Wanna survey the train for any damage?'' He asked her, she smiled.

''I've got a pad of paper and a pencil in 47500's cab, I'll go get it.'' She smiled some more, she climbed down from the cab. David followed her, his hand brushing against the the flaking paint work of '43999's tender. As the two walked back towards the tank engine, green mist began to leak from a nearby tree and began to flow around '43999''s drive wheels.

* * *

The leaves in the trees rustled as a nearby robin tweeted, '47500' hissed slightly as her safety valves popped, releasing some steam out the brass valves. The Everfree Forest was eerily quiet with the exceptions of a woodpecker pecking at a nearby tree trunk.

Dusty climbed up into '47500's cab and grabbed the pad of paper and the pencil, she noticed that the water level in the boiler was low, she gave David the paper and pencil.

''Why don't you start surveying, i'll be along once i've filled the boiler up.'' She said, he nodded. David walked back along the side of the train. Dusty went to open the injectors.

The green frog dissipated as David flashed his phone on '43999's front buffer beam and quickly drew a rough sketch of the beam, he noted that pieces of broken wood was caught in the screw link and the vacuum pipe.

Dusty heard an eerie, low moan coming from the tree line, followed by the hiss of '47500's safety valves blowing of more steam, the sudden sound of steam being released startled Dusty. Breathing in calmly, she released the brakes and slowly closes the gap between the Jinty and the brakevan. The buffers of the two gently touched each other, Dusty put the cutoff in the neutral position and closed the injectors before climbing down from the cab.

David looked around the cab, like the buffer beam, he drew a rough sketch of the cab, noting on the drawing that the regulator was closed and the cutoff was in the neutral position. The needle in the boiler pressure gauge was at 0 psi and the glass plate covering the gauge was cracked. He turned to the brake pressure gauge, the glass plate covering it was completely gone, leaving sharp and broken glass around the gauge there were two needles on the gauge, one black and one red. The black needle was scratched and bent slightly, it was pointing far to the left, hovering over the 0 psi mark. The red needle was worse for wear, missing most of its paint and rusted, it was pointing to the right, hovering over the 120 psi mark.

David looked down at the brake lever, it was swung over to the right as far as it could go, it was currently in the handle off position, he placed his hand on the handle of the lever, he was about to try and move the brake lever when. ''What are you doing?'' He heard Dusty say behind him.

''Ah! Oh, i was just looking around.'' He said in a panic, she raised an eyebrow and then saw the sketch of the cab on the pad of paper in his hands.

''Mind if i see that?'' She asked, looking at the pad, David looked at the pad and gave it to her, she looked at the two used pages, ''Not bad, not bad at all.'' She smiled, giving the pad back.

Dusty climbed up onto the tender and looked into the bunker where coal was, or should be, she was confused to see the bunker was lacking coal, David followed her and he too looked into the bunker.

''Shouldn't there be coal in there?'' He asked, just as confused, ''I'd understand if she was dumped here but, why leave her with wagons, gold money and skeletons?'' He added, scratching his head, ''But anyway, why erase her from history?'' He mumbled.

''Well there is someone i know who lives not to far from here Zecora i think her name is? Maybe she used all the coal for her house?'' Dusty said, noticing the open water filling cap.

''That would explain it.'' David said, he too noticed the open cap, he helped Dusty down, the two climbed out the cab and walked over to the gap between the tender and the first TPO. David helped Dusty up onto the tender, she found a stone resting near the open hole for the water tank, she picked it up and dropped it into the tank, instead of hearing a splash, she heard the sound of stone hitting metal.

''Water tank is empty, either Zecora used it too or it just dried up.'' She said, climbing back onto David's shoulders, ''You sure are strong.'' She added, David rolled his eyes, ''I wanna have a look at the internal cylinders and valve gear rods.'' The mare said, hopping off David's shoulders.

* * *

Dusty crawled under '43999', wriggling between the valve gear and the track, once she was directly under the crankshafts, she flipped over onto her back and looked up, the crankshafts was only a few inches from her face.

''Ok, David, you got the pad with you?'' Dusty said, trying to move as little as possible, ''Yeah, it's here.'' She heard the human say. ''Ok, write down the following; The left and right cylinders are in perfect condition. Left crankshaft is slightly bent, can easily be fix, right valve gear rod is in good condition, in need of oiling. While i'm under here, i'm gonna check the bearings for the axles.'' She shouted out from under the engine.

Dusty wriggled around some more, trying to get a good look at the six bearings on the six axles.

''Ok, write this down too, all bearings and locking plates are in good condition with the exception of the locking plate on the central left axle, locking plate is cracked and needs replacing.'' She said, David wrote this down as well, Dusty wriggled out from under the Fowler. The green mist leaked into the first TPO as David and Dusty climbed up into the carriage. David started sketching the inside of the TPO, the green mist flowed into one of the skeletons, its bony hand began to clench into a fist.

 **End of Chapter Eleven.**


	12. Ch12: Ghosts of The Past

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Twelve.**

 **Ghosts of The Past.**

 **February 16th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 13:30 pm.**

Dusty forced the gangway door between the first and second TPO open, the door groaned as it slid open, throwing dust everywhere. Dusty coughed and waved her hooves around. The coach was empty, much to the dismay of both her and David.

''Well that disappointing.'' David said, looking at the collapsed letter sorting desk and rotting letter that had never been delivered, mail sacks were slumped up against the side of the carriage. The two walked across to the second gangway and forced that door open as well, their noses were filled with a smell worse than death.

Dusty looked around the third coach, she reared back when she saw more skeletons, unlike the ones in the first carriage, these ones were dressed in Royal Mail uniforms and British Railways crew uniform.

''Poor bastards...'' David said, noticing that some of them had wedding rings on, ''Never even got to say goodbye.'' He added, finding a blanket and covering them up as a sign of respect. Dusty bowed her head in respect as they moved back to the second coach and shut the gangway door back up.

The two walked back along the length of the train, David hopped down from the open side door on the old mail sorting carriage, he helped Dusty down onto the overgrown track bed.

''Dusty, couple up the Jinty, we're getting '43999' out of here.'' David said, walking towards '43999's cab, Dusty nodded and quickly ran towards the tank engine. The green mist engulfed the rest of the skeletons, one of them began to twitch, its head flicking side to side as the chest bounced up and down, it began to screech. The scream from the skeletons was masked by the sound of '47500's safety valves popping.

Dusty went and coupled up '47500' to the brake van, she expected to see vacuum brake pipes, but the brake van didn't have any.

''David! You're gonna have to try and release the brakes on your end, the brake van doesn't have a brake line!'' Dusty shouted, she coupled up the Jinty to the Toad before getting into the tank engine's cab, ''Ready!'' She shouted again, blasting the whistle. David climbed into '43999's cab and placed his hand on the brake handle, the trees rushed in the wind.

''Here we go.'' He said, he forced the handle into the release position. Nothing happened, he sighed.

A hissing noise began to fill David's ears, he looked up and saw the black psi needle twitch before moving to the right, the red needle twitch as well, moving left, he watched in awe for the next few minutes as air filled the brake line for the first time in over fifty-five years. The brakes released, throwing dust from under the wheels. David was surprised when '43999' started to roll forward due to slack between all the couplings, '43999' stopped rolling when the slack between the Jinty and the brake van tightened. '47500' was now the only thing holding the whole train in place.

''Ok Dusty! Brakes released!'' David shouted, Dusty responded with a sharp blast of '47500's whistle, she opened the regulator.

'47500' rolled backwards for only a few feet before the wheels started slipping, sparks began flying from under the tank as the Lancashire built steam engine struggled to pull the train, things got worse when the train began to roll forward, dragging the tank engine with it. Dusty put sand down but it had little effect. David, noticing something was wrong, quickly slammed the brakes on, bringing the train to a stop, Dusty quickly shut off the regulator, '47500's wheel quickly stopped spinning.

"Fuck." Dusty sighed, getting out the cab. '47500's wheels were smoking, the spinning left the rails shining against the rusty track. She uncoupled the brake van from the tank engine. She heard a demonic screech, David heard it too, it was coming from the first coach.

The two walked towards the coach, Dusty was trembling, David looked nervous. They looked in through the still open door on the TPO, they saw skeletons standing up, mucus, rotting flesh and the clothes fell away from the corpses. Dusty went to scream but David stopped her from doing so, but the skeletons turned and looked at them, one of them screeched.

''Run!'' David shouted, the two ran as fast as they can, the skeletons quickly followed the two. Dusty and David hid in the gap between the brake van and the third coach.

''What are we gonna do?'' Dusty said as quietly as possible, the sound of the skeleton's feet making contact with the ballast got closer. David looked at Dusty.

''Go back to Ponyville! Go back and get my diesels! Get help!'' David said, a skeleton peered around the corner, its bony hand snapped at them.

''What! No! I'm not leaving you behind!'' Dusty objected, the hand of the skeleton was getting closer as it was trying to get between the coach and the brake van.

''Go!'' He shouted as the skeleton grabbed him and began to drag him, Dusty nodded quickly before jumping to the other side of the train and running towards the Jinty.

Dusty quickly climbed up into the cab as more skeletons chased her, she pulled the cylinder drain lever. Steam sprayed out from the cylinders, blinding the skeletons in hot steam. The tank engine rolled backward, just fast enough to get away, but slow enough to not jump the tracks. The engine burst out the clearing, Dusty slowed '47500' down and jumped out the cab and ran ahead, she threw the point lever over, the point blades moved just as the tank engine past, Dusty climbed back on.

 **February 16th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 13:39 pm.**

The shortened CEE rolled into Ponyville, stopping in the yard, Cadence and the others got off the train and ran towards the town.

''We've got to find David and Flurry!'' Shining shouted, the others nodded. Before the group could behind the search for the imperial princess.

''I'll write to Celestia and Luna to help us!'' Spike shouted, quicking writing a letter and sending it with his fire, in a matter of seconds the two queens appeared in a blinding flash.

Before Celestia could respond, a high pitched shriek of a whistle echoed around, they looked at a small steam engine racing into the yard, sparks sprayed from the wheels as it sharply braked, backing up against the class 19's, Dusty jumped down and scrambled for the couplings. She folded the knuckle couple on the leading diesel down and quickly connected the screw link coupling and vacuum brake pipes, she was in too much of a rush to pull the buffers out, she quickly hopped back into the cab of the steam engine

''Hey! What are you doing!'' Cadence shouted, her magic pinning the train down, '47500's wheels were now spinning, sparks flying again.

''Hey! I'm trying to bring these to David!'' Dusty shouted back, applying the brakes. Cadence was shocked, her magic engulfed Dusty, bringing the earth mare towards her.

* * *

David was able to break free from the skeletons grip and ran into the TPO, slamming the door shut, the skeletons clawed at the door. He looked down at the floor and saw a Type 56 AK47 laying on the floor, he picked it up, accidentally pulling the trigger, causing it to fire, blasting a small hole through the ceiling. He didn't bother question how or why it was still working. The monsters forced the door open.

''Come at me bro!'' David shouted, firing the machine gun.

* * *

''Did you just say David?'' Cadence asked, Dusty struggled to escape, biting her lip.

''Yes! Now, if you so kindly let me go, i need to get these to him before those bony freaks kill him!'' Dusty shouted, Cadence dropped her at the sound of screams and gunfire in the distance.

''Where is he?'' Cadence asked, fear and dread filling her voice, the alicorn looked straight at Dusty eyes.

''In the Everfree Forest.'' Dusty said, the others gasped in horror, Cadence was the most shocked out of them all. In a flash, she appeared in the cab of the Jinty.

''Come on them!'' Cadence shouted, Dusty quickly climbed into the cab, ''You'll need a fireman.'' Cadence added.

Flurry Heart walked out of a nearby cafe, a box of donuts sticking out her saddle bag, she overheard voices coming from the yard, she looked up and saw her mother, her father and the others in the yard. Flurry attempted to quietly back away but was stopped by a pink blur appearing out of thin air.

''I FOUND HER!'' It shouted, everyone looked at Flurry Heart, the pegasus tried to back up, but the pink blob was pushing her forwards like she weigh nothing, Flurry's hooves dragged dirt with them as she was pushed up to the group.

''Pinkie! Stop!'' Flurry shouted, she unfolded her wings and attempted to take off but was weighed down by Pinkie.

''Nope.'' The pink mare said, somehow being able to weigh down Flurry Heart, despite not holding onto the ground.

''Flurry Heart!'' Cadence shouted, Flurry looked down at her mother, she smiled innocently as she was engulfed in a light blue aura and brought down to ground level.

''Um...'' Was the only thing Flurry Heart could say as her mother's eyes fixed on the box sticking out of her saddlebag, Pinkie smelt the donuts.

"DONUTS!" The mare screamed and lunged at the bag and the box inside, her attack was only stopped by Twilight holding her by her tail.

''Flurry Heart. Why do you runaway?'' Rarity asked, using her magic to straightening the tiara on Flurry's head. The princess looked at the tiara before knocking it off.

''Because i don't want to be a princess.'' The pegasus said, the others, minus Cadence, gasped, mainly Rarity.

''But why darling?'' Rarity replied, her magic picked up the now dented tiara.

''We've got to go!'' Dusty shouted, everyone, minus Flurry Heart, remembered what was happening, the ponies in town began to hear the distance screeches and gun fire and began to run in terror.

''What's happening?'' Flurry Heart asked, Cadence looked at Flurry with concern, ''Mom, what's wrong.'' Her daughter tilted her head.

''Your uncle is in danger!'' Her mother said, climbing into '47500's cab, Dusty released the brakes and opened the regulator, the steam engine and the two diesels started to move, the others followed them.

''Wait what?!'' Flurry shouted, running after the others, she hoped that they would get to David in time.

 **End of Chapter Twelve.**


	13. Ch13: Rescue

****My Little Pony: Origins.****

 **Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Rescue.**

 **February 16th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 13:40 pm.**

David fired the Type 56 AK47, the bullets ripped through the skulls of the skeletons, their eyes were ablaze with a deep green flame, brighter green mist escaped the eye sockets, the same coloured mist flowed through the rib cages. One skeleton roared as a bullet exploded through the skull, shattering the bone into millions of pieces.  
''Take that fucker!'' David shouted, pulling the trigger again, only for no bullets to spray out, ''Shit.'' He said, chucking the gun at another skeleton before running past the confused being, it threw the gun away and chased him, ''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'' He shouted as he ran around the front of '43999', cutting his arm on the sharp edges of the broken buffer beam, causing a sharp grunt from him as he held his arm close to his chest as he continued running for cover, tripping over a stump.

David fell to the ground, a sharp pain running through his ankle. He caused even more pain as he struggled to stand up, causing him to limp as he struggled to find a suitable hiding spot. He crawled under the first TPO, cutting his head as he squeezed under the rusting chassie, David gritted his teeth in pain as he rested his back against the bogey of the coach, his jacket sleeve was soaked in blood, dripping onto the few pieces of snow under the wagon. He watched as a skeleton slowly marched past his hiding spot, he tightly held the large opening on his arm, blood seeped through his fingers, gritting his teeth in pain.  
''What have you gotten yourself into David.'' He asked himself as his ankle went numb from the freezing air around, his breath was like a mist, the screeches of the skeletons slowly fell silent as the next blizzard rolled in, the wind began to pick up.

David slowly moved out from under the carriage, he couldn't see or hear the skeletons anywhere, he slowly looked left and right before fully emerging from under the coach, he leaned against the carriage shell, the snowflakes settling on his head and shoulder, he looked down and found a tree branch and picked it, using it as a makeshift walking stick. He felt weak as he slowly walked towards '43999's cab, grunting with every painful step. The fresh snow crunched under his foot as the stick dug into the ground, his bleeding arm dropped blood with each step, he dragged his hand along the carriage body, leaving a bloody handprint on the side. Twigs snapped behind him as he limped towards the rusting locomotive, the roaring wind masking the snaps.

David stopped when he felt a presence behind him, he turned around, only to see nothing but the fast falling snow, he turned back around but froze when he felt something land on his shoulder, he looked over and saw mucus dripping down, followed by another drop. He looked up, coming face to face with skeletons, there eye sockets glowing green, one jumped down and knocked David backwards, landing near '43999's tender, it snapped the branch in the process. Another skeleton appeared and clawed at David, leaving five deep gash marks on his chest before uppercutting him, sending him backwards some more. David dragged himself into the cab of '43999', grabbing the fireman shovel to protect himself. The skeletons let out an ear piercing scream as they closed in on the cab, David rose of the cab floor, leaning against the rusting regulator, blood dripping from his chest and arm onto the cab floor. One on the bony creatures jumped down into the cab, getting a swift hit with the shovel blade to the skull, knocking the head into the forest. The metal blade of the shovel was now dented and bent, another skeleton jumped down and attacked David, dodging the shovel swings in the process. David tried swinging at it, missing and heading the cab, the blade broke off and bounced off into the the forest as well.  
''Shit.'' David grunted before the skeleton punched him out the cab, it jumped out, screeching.

* * *

'47500's six drive wheels pounded the rails as it topped out at 40 mph, it raced along the branch line, dragging the currently off class 19's. Dusty fully opened the regulator as the tank engine climbed up the incline, Cadence leaned out the cab side, the others were on the forward running board for '642'  
''There's the junction!'' Dusty shouted as the opening to the spur appeared on the right hand side of the line, she started to apply the brakes with a hiss, sparks began to fly from the brake shoes as '47500' began to cross over to the spur line, the screeches of the skeleton began to get louder.  
''What were you guys doing here?!'' Cadence asked, dodging a tree branch to the face, she looked at the earth pony as the line straightened out again, ''Well? Answer me!'' She shouted.  
''Look it was his idea ok?!' Dusty snapped back, ''I only went with him because i too wanted to know what was on this line. We found a steam engine with three coaches and a brake van full of gold bars, money and dead bodies. The bodies came alive and began attacking!'' Dusty added, slamming the brakes on as the toad brake van appeared ahead. Cadence jumped down as the tank engine slid to a stop, she ran off towards the screams.

David backed away as the rest of the skeletons surrounded him, his escape was blocked by a large tree trunk, one jumped at him, pinning him down.  
''Guys, can't we talk about this?'' David said, hiding a whimper under his grunt, the skeleton opened its claw like hand and was ready to strike.  
''Get your filthy fucking hands off my brother!'' David heard Cadence scream, the skeleton was shattered in seconds by a powerful punch from Cadence, David looked over, as did the skeletons, to see an enraged Crystal Empress, ''Come on! I'll take you all on!'' She shouted, summoning two blue crystal swords before charging at the skeletons, they charged at her and piled on top of her.

A blinding flash of blue erupted from the pile, sending pieces of bone everywhere, Cadence swung her swords as more skeletons charged back at her, slicing them in half from head to toe. She kept slicing and dicing until she was surrounded by small pieces of bones.  
''Mom! That was awesome!'' Flurry Heart shouted from behind Shining Armor, the rest of the ponies, including Luna were left surprise as what they had witnessed, Cadence finally snapped out off her rage when she heard David grunt in pain, she turned around and saw him, quickly running to him,  
''Oh no! David!'' She said, stopping beside him, she looked up and down his body, seeing all the blood and cuts along him, ''What did they do to you?'' She asked, her hoof getting covered in his blood.

''I've been through worse.'' He wheezed out, hiding a chuckle under his breath as he staggered to his feet, his ankle crunched under his weight, sending a shockwave of pain up his leg, he bit his lip as he placed his hand on tree trunk. Cadence was glaring at him as he stood up, he looked at her, feeling the heat in her eyes, ''What? I told you i'm fine.'' He said, Cadence continued to glare at him, her nose scrunched up even more.  
''David! You aren't ok. You're hurt. Let me help you.'' Cadence sighed, looking up at her brother leaning against the tree, she caught '43999' out the corner of her eye, ''What the? Is that what i think it is?'' She asked, David nodded, limping over to the cabside.  
''Cadence, everyone! I'd like you all to meet '43999', the lost fowler 4f.'' David said, presenting the locomotive, a long awkward silence followed, the only sound was both the wind and '47500's safety valves popping.

''Oh my gosh!'' Flurry Heart shouted, breaking the silence, she quickly buzzed around the train, taking in every detail of the aging railway stock, she flew around the cab of '43999' babbling complete nonsense..  
''Is she ok?'' David asked, feeling rather confused as he watched a nearly adult pegasus, seemingly fangirling over a steam engine, a rusting steam engine.  
''Give her a minute.'' Cadence said, hovering at David's shoulder height, tending to some of the cuts on his face, ''David, what happened? Why did you leave?'' She asked, rest of the ponies looked around the rusting train, David flinched as Cadence's hoof brushed past the cut above his eyebrow he received after hitting the hay cart, he looked down, looking away from her face, an expression that was a mix of pain and shock was plastered to her face, her eyes were void the usual happy-go-lucky spark that filled them, in place were the eyes of someone who was about to cry a river.

Cadence turned her head away from her brother, she shut her eyes, forcing herself not to cry, after all the stupid things her brother had done, this took the biscuit, she was so mad at him, yet also pleased that he wasn't dead. She had bottled up her sadness since she had heard David had ran away, she bit the inside of her cheek so hard, she could taste the iron in her blood.  
''Cadence? Are you ok?'' She heard David say, she turned back and looked at him, she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer, her eyes filled up with tears, she lept into David's chest and burst into tears.  
''David!'' She sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes, soaking his shirt, ''I thought i lost you!'' She screamed, her tears streaming from her eyes, she dug her face deep into his chest. David was taken aback by the sudden influx of emotions from the pink empress, he felt the friction burn from her fur rubbing against his skin. David was unsure on what to do, should he comfort her and tell her that everything was ok or if should should let get it out of her system before doing anything else.

Twilight's horn lit up, the magenta glow of her magical aura casting a dull glow in the surrounding area, her mane and tail fluttered with every step the alicorn took as the strong winds of the blizzard were weakened to nothing more than a breeze inside the haunted forest, the roar of the wind outside was deafened by the trees and undergrowth. The mare stopped as she felt a rat scurry across her hoof, she flinched her hoof back, losing her footing and hitting her head on the side of the first TPO's front buffer beam, she fell between the tender and the coach. The mare grabbed the rusting screw link coupling with her hoof, she expected to feel the the cold touch of the rusting steel but instead, felt the touch of something else. It was cold but felt organic, almost like it was once part of a living being, a being now long since dead and scattered to the winds. She inspected the object, finding that it was once a hand and lower arm, the skin had tightened, showing all the features of the bone below, she looked down at the torn flesh, the broken bone's razor sharp edges clearly showing that it was violently torn away from a body. She stopped her inspection when she heard Cadence shouting.

''David! Why did you leave in the middle of the night!'' Cadence shouted at David, tears still streaming from her eyes, she punched him in the chest, perhaps too hard, but at this point she was letting her true emotions control her every motion. David said nothing, he just stood there, staring into her purple eyes, ''Tell me.'' She said, he did nothing, just continued to stare, ''Tell me!'' She roared, everything went silent, like all sound in the world was muted.  
''You really want to know why i left. Why i really left all those years. Why i left last night?'' David turned away from her, closing his eyes. Cadence glared at him, ''Well, do you?'' He added, opening his eyes as he waited for her answer.  
''Yes, i do. I do want to know. Tell me!'' She ordered, her legs were trembling with both fear and anxiety, what did he mean by what really made him turn his back on his family, turn his back on her, his own sister. He reached deep into his jacket pocket and pulled out an object, he turned back to her a held it his hand, it hung from a piece of string.

''A flash drive? Really?'' Cadence said, she was about to explode with anger, she felt like she would explode with such force, that it could rival the world's most powerful nuclear bomb, her eye twitched as she tried to keep her anger under control.  
''It's not just a flash drive. It's the flash drive that our dad died trying to keep from the Russian terrorist. If it wasn't for me, he'd still be alive today.'' David said, no emotion in his voice whatsoever, Cadence tilted her head, what did he mean by this? ''If it wasn't for the file on this drive, he would still be alive. A file that i made. A file that if executed, could hack into government network of any enemy country, steal their nuclear launch codes, it could then use these codes to use the enemy country's missiles against that country. I made a program, a virus, that if in the wrong hands, could cause a nuclear holocaust. It's all my fault dad died. Mum was right about, she always was.'' He added, Cadence's ears flopped down, she went to speak, ''Now, you may be wonder, what does have to do with me leaving? The terrorists were able to track it from the underground base, who's to say they aren't tracking it right now, who's to say they aren't already here and are waiting for me.'' He looked at the silver piece of computer hardware, ''That's why i left the family, that's why i left last night. That's why i'm here.'' He put the flash drive back into his pocket.

The pink mare just stared at him, she didn't know where to start, her jaw was hanging low, her wings were touching the snow covered ballast.  
''Now you know why i left. It was to protect the family, my friends and you.'' He added, collapsing to his knees and punching the ice hard, Twilight had heard the whole story, her brain was still processing this, maybe the stories she was told about humans being truly evil were false, she had watched David, she felt the remorse he had for the role in his father's death, she watched as he punched the ice repeatedly, she slowly placed her hoof down, and moved away from the TPO, her mind deep in thought.

''David.'' Dusty said, walking up behind the human, he looked at the earth pony, ''Are we gonna get '43999' out of here of what?'' She added, placing a hoof on his shoulder, '47500's safety valves popped again, sending scorching steam into the cold air.  
David looked back at the train, spotting the last two surviving class 19's behind the tank engine, ''Let's get to it.'' He spoke, smiling as he stood up and began limping over to the diesels, ''Dusty, i gonna need your jinty to couple up to the front of-'' He said before Dusty cut him off.  
''Already ahead of ya!'' She said, hopping up into '47500's cab, she released the brakes and set the reverser into reverse, she slowly opened the regulator. The tank engine slowly backed away from the Ex- Great Western Railway 20t brake van.

The tank continued to slowly back up, '644' began to emerge from the forest as the tank slowly started to clear the top of the triangle junction, Dusty slowly applied the brakes, dumping some of the air before leaving them in the running position. The brake shoes moved over and made contact with the wheels, '47500' slowed to a stop, '644's nose was directly facing towards Ponyville. Dusty climbed down from the jinty's cab, she uncoupled the tank engine from the leading diesel locomotive, the brake pipes were released with a hiss, the maroon paint work of the rear buffer beam was chipped away as the heavy screw link coupler swung down. Dusty climbed back up into '47500's cab as David towards '642', the earth mare moved the reverser into the forward position and released the brakes, the tank engine slowly rolled ahead, crossing back over the points at the tip of the triangle junction. The steam locomotive stopped, just clearing the points. Dusty leaned out the cab, she was about to jump down to switch the points, but as she did so, the points lever was engulfed with a light blue hue, the lever moved over, the tracks switched over, opening access to the left side of the triangle.

Dusty looked up and saw Cadence's horn glowing, the empress nodded, Dusty nodded it back, setting the tank engine into reverse and releasing the brakes, '47500' rolled backwards, clearing the points once again as it braked to a stop, Cadence closed the points, giving the class 19's access to the fowler now.

David climbed up onto '642's front running board and entered the cab. He walked over to the rear bulkhead, looked at the start/shut-off switch and turned it to the left. The class 19s roared to life, exhaust bellowing from the roof grills, the remaining ditch lamp flickered to life alongside the headlights. The air brakes released with a hiss as David moved the reverser into the forward position, moving the throttle into notch one. '642' jerked to a rolling start s the rails sunk into the ground under the weight of the locomotives, Dusty blew '47500's whistle as the diesel rumbled past, crossing over the points and descending into the darkness of the Everfree Forest. Tree branches scraped the roof and windows of both '642' and '644' as the two got closer to the Fowler, the rusting rails creaked as the class 19's rolled along the old spur line, David slowed the train down as the brake van came into view, the brake shoes locked against the wheels, the train squeaked to the stop, the buffers pressing against the brake vans buffers, he put the train into idle before leaving the cab.

Rainbow had been exploring the second TPO, she approached the gangway door between that TPO and the third one, as the mare went to open the door, she found it to be locked.  
''Sugarcube, what in the hay are you doing?'' Applejack said, appearing behind the pegasus, startling her and causing them fall over, ''Well, what are you doing?'' The earth pony asked, raising her eyebrow.  
''N-Nothing!'' Rainbow said, still panting from the scare by the cowgirl pony, ''Help get the door open will ya?'' Dash said, trying to force the door open, Applejack rolled her eyes as she trotted over to the locked gangway door and started pushing, the oak door beginning to crack open. The wood splintered as the door flung open, knocking the two mares onto the floor, kicking up the dust. A foul smell filled there nostrils, they scrunch their faces up at the stench emanating from a pile at the back of the coach.

''What is that smell?" Rainbow said, trying not breathe through her nose in a bid to not inhale what smelled like a rotting corpse left in the sun for a week, Applejack approached the pile slowly, the floorboards creaking as her orange hoofs made contact with the aging pine wood.  
''I think it's coming from this.'' AJ said, placing her hoof on the sheet covering the pile, whatever was under it was soft, like clay or a water balloon, the smell was intense at this point, she looked at Rainbow, ''Should i do it?'' She asked the rainbow maned mare, Dash nodded, AJ breathed in and gripped the sheet.  
As she was about to pull it off, the coach jerked forward abit followed by a horn, ''I think they're hooking this train up, we better get going.'' AJ said, walking out the coach, dragging Rainbow with her.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack hopped down from the open door on the first TPO. The two walked back towards the brake van along the track bed, the ballast crunching under their hoods, Rainbow ran ahead. David stepped down from '642' and walked over to the coupler, stepping under the buffers and grabbing the chain screw link coupler of the brake van, gripping the rusting iron and lifting it up, he felt a hoof brush against his hand as the chain was lowered around '642's hook. David looked down and saw Rainbow's hoof resting on his hand.  
''Hello there.'' He said, looking at the mare who had her eyes shut, he moved his hand away, startling her, she blushed and moved her hoof away from the coupling as David tightened the screw link.  
''Can i help?'' She asked the man, tilting her head, David placed his hand on his chin and had a thought, ''Well? What can i do?'' She added, her rose pink eyes looking into his pale blue ones.  
''If you want, you can release the brakes in '43999's cab.'' He said, Rainbow looked at him and smiled, ''I would do it from '644' but the brake van has no vacuum pipe lines.'' He added, she nodded, understanding completely, backing away before David stopped her.

''Release the brakes when i blow the horn ok?'' David said, Rainbow nodded, running towards the fowler and climbing into the cab. David rolled his eyes and walked past '642' and towards '644', climbing up the front steps of the running board and entering the cab, he sat down in the driver's seat, the hum of the idling engines was the only sound heard from the cab, he flicked the switches on the control panel, the headlights and ditch lamps flickering to life, his cold fingers gripped around the lever of the horn and pulled it down, sending a long blast echoing through the forest. Rainbow heard the horn blast echoing around, her hoof wrapped around the brake lever, she closed her eyes as the world around felt like it was in slow motion. She could hear her heartbeat and breathing, she opened her eyes and pulled the lever.

The brakes released with a hiss, air flowing back into the brake line. The brake psi gauge needles twitching and moving around as the brake shoes released from the wheels, '43999' rolled forward down the slip before stopping, being stopped by the braking power of both '642' and '644'. David felt the jerk as '43999' dragged the two class 19's backward a few inches, friction stopping it, he pushed the sanding button, dropping sand onto the tracks. He moved the reverser into forward position as the other ponies boarded the brake van, the throttled moved into notch one as the class 19's brakes released. Very slowly, the two diesels began to pulling the train away, the weeds that had grown around '43999's drive wheels broke away from the metal.

Unbeknownst to those aboard the brake van, a small object stuck to the undercarriage of the first TPO began to flash a red light, emitting a beeping.

 **End of Chapter Thirteen.**

 **Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to my cat Tilly who died during the production of this part.


	14. Ch14: Aftermath & Recovery

**My Little Pony: Origins.**

 **Chapter Fourteen.**

 **Aftermath & Recovery.**

 **February 16th 2008, Ponyville, Equestria. 14:10 pm.**

With one final roar of the engines, '644', '642' and '47500' brought '43999' to the top of the slope. The train slowly trundled over the level crossing, snaking over the main line and entering the yard. '644' ran over a set catch points with a click-clack. David gave a short blast of the horn, slowly decreasing the throttle and applying the brakes. Dusty and '47500' was all the way at the back of the train, coupled to '43999' due to the need for the braking power of the 4f and its three coaches. She replied to the horn with a quick sharp blast of the whistle, she eased up on the regulator and applied the rearward brakes. The mix-matched train eased into the yard with the occasional flange squeal. As the consist began to brake to a halt, '642's fuel tank began to slowly leak, the thick black liquid inside trickling onto the ballast. Dull white smoke began to bellow from under the axles of '644' as the brake shoe pressed hard against the wheels.

Cadence sighed heavily and placed her head on the rear wall of the brakevan. Shining saw the look plastered on her face, he walked over and placed a hoof on her shoulder.  
''Are you ok dear? You haven't said anything since we left the Everfree Forest.'' He said, putting a hoof under her chin, making the Empress look at him, ''It's about your brother isn't it?'' Shining asked, Cadence didn't need to say a word, the way she looked up at her husband told all, ''You want to tell me what's eating you up?'' He added, kissing her forehead.  
Cadence took a deep breath, ''I'm so stupid. I thought he was dead. Mom told me he died in a car crash and i believed her. David was gone for 16 years. I was foolish, thinking that everything could go back to the way it was before it happened, before dad died, before my only brother ran away.'' The alicorn sighed, struggling to hold back the tears. Her husband gave the mare a tight hug, patting her back.  
''It's ok honey, Things will go back to normal in no time, just let your brother adjust to being back in your life.'' Shining assured his wife, she smiled at him as the train finally came to a stop. '43999's tender now sat directly under the coal tower.

Dusty shut off '47500's regulator, the tank engine released steam from its safety valves. The earth mare put the reverser into the neutral position, jumping down from the cab after dampening the hot coals in the firebox. The pony climbed up onto '43999's running board, wrapping her hoof around the clock hand like locking keys on the smokebox door and forcefully turned them until they became loose enough to freely spin around. The door slowly creaked open, long burnt ash was frozen solid against the sides of the smokebox.  
''You poor thing.'' She patted 43999's boiler, rusting metal clunking with the touch of a hoof, ''Don't you worry, I'll get you cleaned out, put some coal and water in your tender and give you a firing.'' Dusty closed the smoke box door, the settling snow crunching under her weight as she jumped from the ageing locomotive, the pony looked up at the coal tower.

David looked around, breathing slowly as he released his grip on the brake lever. His hands trembling as they fell to each side of the chair he sat in. He sat there for what felt like hours before sitting up, looking back out the window, sighting the toad stationed behind '642'. The man slowly rose from his chair, knees clicking as he stood up fully. He limped over to the back of the cab, the engine cutting off with a splutter and a flick of the switch. David staggered to the front of the cab and swung the nose door open as the wind picked up, sending snowflakes into his face and hair with soft snow crunching under his boots as he climbed down from the locomotive. David watched as the ponies began to climb down from the western Brake van. His eyes fixed on the lavender alicorn; Twilight he assumed. The two locked eyes as the princess nodded at him. David sat on the middle step of '644', Twilight trotting over to him.  
''Hello, and welcome to Equestria.'' She closed her eyes and smiled, proudly holding a hoof to her chest, ''I am Princess Twilight Sparkle.'' The alicorn chirped, placing a hoof out. The human slowly took her hoof and shook it gently, she looked at David's ankle, ''Let me help with that.'' Her horn lit, the magical aura wrapping around his foot.  
''No, no. That's fine, it really is.'' David said, Twilight stared at him, ''I insist.'' She replied, the human sighed, ''Fine, make it quick.'' He added. Twilight twisted the foot.

Dusty's hooves wrapped around the chain, coal poured from the coal tower into '43999's tender. Clouds of coal dust enveloped the crisp air around the mare, causing her to cough and wheeze as Flurry Heart, Celestia and Luna disembarked from the train. The pegasus duchess sighed, strolling ahead of the alicorns, the larger of the two planting her lily white wing on Flurry's shoulder.  
''Flurry, a word?'' Celestia said in a soothing and calming voice, almost sounding motherly to an extent, relieving the pegasi of some stress. The pair stopped and sat down on steps of the brakevan.  
''I guess this is about me running away during the night isn't it?'' Flurry sighed, looking down at her pinkish white hooves. She tightly closed her eyes as tired formed in her eyes, ''I'm in trouble aren't I? It's my fault Uncle David was nearly killed today wasn't it?'' She cracked, her voice full of fear.  
''Listen to me dear, you aren't in trouble at all. What happened to the human wasn't your fault.'' Celestia soothed the younger pony, holding her close to her chest.

''Flurry Heart dearest. We only want to ask why you left in the middle of the night, nothing else.'' Luna said in a calm and collected voice, placing a blue fetlock covered hoof on Flurry's shoulder.  
''Ok... I'll tell you.'' Flurry spoke, breathing in slowly while trying not to start trembling, ''Now, please don't get mad.'' She added, the two queens nodding in unison. ''As you know, i try to life a normal life, but being a duchess makes it very difficult. I'm always in the public domain, always in the news for stupids things like 'Duchess caught eating donuts' or 'Duchess caught shopping for a bottle of milk'. I'd rather not be in the news full stop. When i heard that my uncle was human and lived day by day, living a life i longed for. I made my choice, i decided to live my royal life behind. I want to be free of this royal burden.'' The pegasus trembled, tears flowing from her eyes. Celesta embraced the duchess in a hug.

 **End of Chapter Fourteen.**


End file.
